Remember Me
by dimples33
Summary: An immortal, disenchanted with the world and its inhabitants meets and falls in love with a terminally ill woman. AU, No Walkers. Rick, Michonne, Sasha, Maggie, Carol and Andrea (Possible short story/limited chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me – Chapter 1**

Rick sat at the restaurant table, staring blankly at the woman opposite him babbling on about nothing of importance. They had met in a local supermarket one week ago when he accidently bumped into her, breaking a cartoon of eggs that were in her hands. He offered to pay for a replacement for her but she had taken an immediate liking to him and was interested in other things.

She suggested that instead of buying her another cartoon of eggs that he should take her out for dinner sometime as an alternative. He looked at the young woman. She said her name was Tracy Lange and she's blond, pretty and could be about 25 years old. She was smiling at him so he decided to indulge her.

It's not like it will go anywhere or he will be seeing her again after. She was immediately excited at his response and asked for his phone number. When he told her that he didn't have a cell phone, she let out a little huff of surprise.

" _So how will we meet? How will I get into contact with you?"_

" _What is your favourite restaurant?"_

" _Sanre Amourna Restaurant in St Croix."_

" _Ok. Meet me there in exactly one week from now for 7pm."_

" _Do you know where it is?"_

 _He ignored the question._

" _Reservations will be made in your name."_

 _Tracy eyed him suspiciously._

" _Ok. I will be there."_

He smiled politely and left. Now here they sat and she has been talking non-stop ever since. He was bored with her and as an immortal, there wasn't anything new that she could say that would impress him…no life experiences she had that could capture him. After all he was 600 years old but didn't look a day over 35.

He came from a long line of immortals that have walked the earth for centuries and saw the true nature of man. He was disinterested in life and nothing mattered to him anymore. People didn't interest him and till this date he hasn't found someone who held his intellect or heart for decades.

He has seen unnecessary wars, man-made famines and unchecked genocides of millions. He has seen rapes, murders, suicides of all ranges. He knows their cruelty to themselves, to the people they claimed they love, to strangers, people who are different from them based on creed...race...religion...gender. Mortals didn't appreciate the precious little gifts they were given.

He has been to every country in the world at least five times over…and experienced from the cold winds in Antarctica to the blazing heat in Australia. He just moves from place to place when he is fed up with the people around him. Now, he's here in Detroit. Suddenly, Tracy stopped talking.

"I'm sorry. I talk a lot when I'm nervous. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

Rick cocked his head to the side, observing the woman. He has had 600 years of interacting with thousands of people...women and he could tell from her body language that she wanted this dinner to be over so that they could go back to her place and do other pleasurable things. He pondered whether he should indulge her although he wasn't interested. He decided to be blunt and get it out of the way to move on.

"Do you want to have sex at your place?"

Tracy's mouth dropped opened as she quickly glanced around at the other tables close by her to see if anyone had heard the question. She eyed him then slowly nodded.

"Let's go."

Tracy quickly got up from her table and Rick followed her. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tracy howled and moaned and squealed with delight under Rick, digging her nails into his flesh as he crushed himself in her absentmindedly. The bed squeaked under the weight of their movement. He felt her cumming for the third time in twenty minutes and watched as her breast and legs quivered beneath him. Seconds later it was over as her chest heaved up and down. He withdrew from her.

"That was so good!" Tracy beamed. Suddenly, she frowned. "You didn't cum."

"That's alright." Rick said walking into the bathroom.

He quickly showered and was dressing when she sat up on the bed looking at him.

"Will I be seeing you again?"

Rick smiled slightly.

"No."

Then he was gone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dr Wells took Michonne's hands in hers. From the look the doctor was giving her, she knew that it wasn't good news.

"I'm so sorry Michonne. I had hoped that the surgery would have helped. The cells from the tumour is back and they are multiplying again. I'm afraid it's also much more aggressive than before."

Michonne swallowed hard. She didn't know what to think. She thought that she was in the clear…she thought that she was free. There are so many things she wanted to do and now all her hopes and dreams are being dashed to pieces at only 28 years old. She knew that there was a 10% chance that the surgery wouldn't have been successful but how unlucky can one be to actually fall in that small 10% margin. Pretty damn unlucky it seems. Now…she could only ask one question.

"How long do I have?"

The doctor turned her face away from her so that Michonne couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She squeezed the doctor's hands.

"It's ok Carol. I could take it. Tell me."

Carol let out a small sob before turning back to face Michonne.

"18 months to 2 years…according to the aggression of the cells multiplication. We will have to run more test to determine the rate of growth."

"Ok." Michonne said quietly as she got up from the chair. Carol rose to her feet also and hugged Michonne tightly.

"I am so sorry!"

Michonne buried her face in Carol's shoulders to fight back her own tears. She needed to be brave to face this again. When they separated Michonne wiped away Carol's tears.

"I just have one request."

"Anything!"

"Sasha, Andrea and Maggie are outside waiting for me. I am not going to tell them about this and neither can you."

"Why? They are your friends."

"I don't want their pity."

"They will not pity you! They know better than to do that. You have to tell them."

"I will but I need time to process this myself."

Carol knows that by law she really can't tell them even if she disagrees with Michonne's decision. She held Michonne squarely at her shoulders.

"Promise me that you wouldn't take too long to tell them. They will be hurt. They were there for you when you first found out about the tumour. They were there for you when you had surgery. They cared for you."

"I am grateful for all that but they were smothering me…treating me like a child."

"That's because they cared Michonne. We both know that they didn't mean any harm. Don't throw the love and friendship you guys share back in their faces. Please! You need them more than ever now."

Michonne could see the pleading in Carol's eyes.

"I promise I will tell them as soon as I digest things."

"Ok."

Carol watched as Michonne stood by the door, drying her damp eyes before going outside.

"I will call you as soon as I get the next available appointment day."

Michonne nodded and walked out of the office. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne walked out of Carol's office, Andrea, Sasha and Maggie stood quickly to their feet and rushed to her. They all asked different questions in unison.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sasha asked.

"You are in the clear now…right?" asked Andrea.

"Are you ok?" Maggie queried.

Michonne forced a smile on her face as she looked at her best friends in their eyes…and she flat out lied to them.

"I'm fine…everything is fine."

Sasha cocked her head to the side, eyeing her.

"If everything is fine why are your eyes red...like you have been crying?"

"I am just so overwhelmed by the news!" Michonne said lying again.

"Thank god! Andrea screamed as she and the others hugged Michonne tightly. "I thought the worst!"

"Me too!" Maggie cried.

"I'm glad you're ok Michonne. You're too young to die." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Carol heard the chatter of excitement outside her door. She opened to see Michonne friends all hugging and smiling for joy around her. She knew that Michonne just lied to them and a knot formed instantly at the pit of her stomach. She closed her door. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"So where do you want to go tonight Michonne."

"Home."

"Home?!" Andrea asked. "You can't want to go home after getting such good news! We have to go to a club to celebrate!"

"Hell yes!" Maggie said to concur.

Michonne noticed that Sasha was looking at her intently so she tried to sound much more enthusiastic about the idea.

"Ok. Let's go."

"If you don't want to go to a club tonight Michonne, it's ok. We could go tomorrow instead." Sasha suggested to a glare from Andrea.

"I'll go Sasha. We have a lot to celebrate tonight. We don't know what tomorrow will bring."

The ladies left the hospital. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne, Sasha, Maggie and Andrea walked into the club, it was already popping off. It was packed and drinks were flowing freely. It was Andrea who saw a group of people let their table and she rushed to get it before it's snatched up again. When they were seated, a waiter came over almost immediately and took their orders.

Five minutes later they were sipping on margarita drinks with different colour mini umbrellas…all except Michonne. Instead she just stirred her drink with her finger. The ladies were all glowing tonight and a couple of guys noticed them and asked if they wanted to dance. Very soon, all four ladies were on the dance floor bumping and grinding on their male companions. The ladies were then invited over to the guys table which they obliged. Michonnne briefly excused herself to go to the washroom to freshen up.

"Don't take too long!" Andrea called out to her over the noise. Michonne smiled and disappeared in the crowd. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne sat in the end bathroom stall for the past 10 minutes. She heard when different ladies came and went in the stall next to her. Her phone buzzed with a text from Dr Wells.

' _The only available consultation date would be in the next two months but I will try to get one sooner. Is that ok?"_

Michonne stared at the text for five whole minutes before responding.

' _Book it and keep me posted.'_

Carol responded immediately.

' _Ok.'_ Then she texted again. _'TELL….THEM!'_

Michonne erupted into tears. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I was just going to send out a search party for you." Sasha said cheekily as Michonne walked up to the table with their new male friends. Everyone was so happy and bubbly. She had to get away from them.

"I'll go get us a couple of drink from the bar. The next round is on me." Michonne offered.

The guys opened their eyes wide in surprise at the gesture. She saw the objections about to rise from Andrea so she briskly walked off to the bar. Once there, she sat down, ordered their drinks and turned to watch her friends.

They all have come so far. Sasha, Andrea, Maggie and herself all grew up in orphanages from birth in different states but they ended up at the St Wilson's Orphanage when Andrea was 10 and she, Sasha and Maggie were 9 years old. It was there they became bffs, the four musketeers as Sister Angie used to call them. They were inseparable.

Seeing this, Sister Angie tried her best to get them adopted as either a group or in pairs so that some measure of contact could be maintain between them but it never happened. The only person who did get adopted was Sasha. So they all stayed at St Wilson's with Sasha maintaining strong communication with them until they were all eighteen and went out into the world.

Knowing that they were getting out, Sasha secured a four bedroom flat which her adopted parents furnished and provided food until they could get all get on their feet. One thing that the Nuns at St Wilson's insisted on was getting their children educated, especially the girls.

As a result soon after they left St Wilson's Michonne was able to get a job as a paralegal, Maggie was a pre-school teacher and Andrea worked as a dental assistant. Sasha worked as a junior accountant in her adopted parents small accountancy firm. Life was good for years until Michonne started having dizzy spells and nose bleeds.

When she went to the hospital, it was discovered that she had a brain tumour. She and the girls cried for three days on hearing the news. Michonne was 26 at the time and she had the surgery to take out the tumour two months before her 27th birthday. It took her months to recover and she was grateful for the help of her besties.

Now the tumour is coming back, bigger and badder than ever and this time she's not going to survive it. She only has two more years max to live and she intends to make good use of it. No pity parties, no crying…no sorrow. Andrea and the others raised their glasses to her as the first round of drink was brought to their table. She remained at the bar enjoying their happiness from a distance. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick sat at the bar observing the revelry of all as different people came and went ordering drinks for their friends. He saw the different groups of people getting down and dirty on the dance floor. He saw one of the women who was on the dance floor earlier sitting two seats away from him ordering a round of drinks and sending it to her friends. She was lost in her own thoughts.

He also saw her force a smile on her face when one of them came over to convince her to come back to their table. After a brief prodding and collecting another round of drinks the woman agreed. When they walked past him a drunk patron bumped into her friend who in-turn bumped her, causing the woman to crash into him, spilling their drinks. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Asshole!" her friend screamed as she pushed the drunk man to the ground.

"Andrea!" Michonne called out as Sasha, Maggie and the others rushed up to restrain her.

Michonne turned to the man mortified that their drinks spilled on him.

"I'm so sorry!" Michonne said as she took the cloth being handed to her by the bartender and began wiping the spilled beverages off him.

"It's ok." Rick said softly.

"I'm sorry." She said apologizing again.

He looked at the rest of her friends who was trying to calm down the clear firecracker in their group.

"You could stop now." Rick said smiling slightly. "I'm alright."

When she didn't Rick held her hand to stop her and that when he felt it. The cells in her body were weakening…breaking down and it would only get worst. He looked at her as she looked back at him…her brown eyes captivated him as he felt a sting in his stomach. He couldn't breathe. Slowly…gently he let her hand go. He couldn't turn away from her. There was something in her eyes that didn't let him. Her eyes had both hope and sorrow fighting in them. They continued staring at each other until another one of her friends interrupted.

"We're sorry for any damaged cause to your shirt. We could pay for the dry cleaning." Maggie said.

"Don't worry about it." Rick said glancing at the other woman briefly.

She took a napkin nearby and wrote down a number and handed it to him. He took it.

"Just in case you change your mind."

They walked back to their seats with Rick's eyes glued to the woman. After a few minutes, the group was laughing and talking and Rick still hadn't turn away from them…from her.

' _She's dying.'_

He thought to himself and from the looks of it she hasn't told any of her friends. Here it is, a woman facing death…her own mortality and had decided to face it alone. Most people want to share their pain and sorrow with others but not her.

' _Why? Why would she do that?_

Rick was intrigued by this woman. He looked at the number on the napkin and pushed it in his pocket. For the rest of the night, he kept his eyes on her...discreetly and by the time they left the club Rick's mind was made up. He was going to get to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me – Chapter 2**

It has been a week since Carol gave her the grim diagnosis and Michonne was trying her best not to think about it. Carol managed to get the date for her consultation moved up by three weeks max. That means that in four weeks, she will be in a room with colourful charts explaining to her in greater detail what is her fate.

Michonne has been here before…she has done all this before. She sat at her desk at work just trying to mentally map out what little life she has left. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost time to meet up with Andrea and the others for their three times per week lunch date.

She ripped out a page from a nearby notepad and started to making a bucket list of things she wanted to do. Being the least adventurous one of the group Michonne decided to write down the things that Andrea, the wildest out of the bunch told her were exciting based on her own experience – _Hot air balloon ride, alligator wrestling, shark swimming and having a passionate, steamy one night stand_.

These were the top things that Andrea tried encouraging her to do without success. She however did managed to wrangle Sasha and Maggie into doing the Hot Air balloon ride and having a one night stand but Maggie only tried the alligator wrestling because she can't swim and was deathly afraid of sharks.

Sasha on the other hand loved the water and she tried and loved swimming with the sharks but back out last minute on her turn to try alligator wrestling. Michonne was the only one who has never tried any of these. After the first diagnosis and the surgery, she vowed that she would not take life for granted because it could so easily be taken away from you.

Now that the tumour is back and it slowly killing her she has decided to throw caution to the wind. What is the point of living prudently now if she would be dead in 2 years? Michonne checked her time again and it was time for her to leave to meet the others. After informing her boss, she left the building. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick visited the bar everyday for the past week in hopes of seeing the woman again to no success. On his fifth visit, he enquired from the bartender about the woman and her friends visits to the establishment but was told by the woman that she have seen them in the bar a couple times before but they were not one of the regulars.

Rick felt disheartened. Even though he had the world of time on his hands, she did not. It scared him that he may never see her again, that he will never get to touch or talk to her again. He ordered the strongest drink on their menu and watched the patrons on the danced floor. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Carol was getting agitated the more she listened to the person on the other end of the telephone.

"Look! All I am asking is for you to do an emergency consult! You do it all the time."

"Carol I'm sorry but there are other persons who have been waiting and will be waiting months as well!"

"God damn it Harrison! She's just a 28 years old with only 2 years to live! At least give her the chance to know what she's dealing with early on so she can plan whatever little life she has left!"

"I gave you the earliest date I possibly can!"

"That's bullsh*t and we both know it! Don't let what happen between us cloud your judgement! Do this for me please!"

"Don't you dare come at me with that tone Carol! I have always been professional before and after us. You broke up with me if I recall correctly!"

Carol sighed to herself. Her and Harrison's "relationship" is complicated to say the least and it didn't help the situation that they were both still married to other people at the time of their affair. Long hours at work, common interests coupled with a wide range topics to discuss in their field made it easy for them to get together.

So they had an arrangement to be there for the other when their own spouses couldn't. It worked for almost three years until Carol's husband William had an epiphany and decided to try to woo her back to reclaim the love in their marriage.

It turned out to be an illusion because three months after she broke things off with Harrison, William moved out of the house and filed for a divorce. It rocked Carol to her core. William didn't want anything from her in the divorce settlement so it was settled quickly.

She then started dropping subtle hints to Harrison that she was willing to resume their affair if he wanted too but he told her that it was too late. After she left him devastated with their breakup, he decided to devote himself fully to his wife Sarah again and she was now pregnant. That was just over a year ago and Harrison is now the father to a five month old baby girl name Mya.

"Carol?"

"Yes. I am here."

"I really am fully booked."

"Ok." There was a moment of paused over the phone. "I miss you Harrison."

"I miss you too. I loved you. You made me fall in love with you then you pushed me away."

"William wanted to give our marriage a try. I owed him that."

"Why? Because you were cheating on him and you felt guilty?"

"Yes and because I was falling in love with you too."

Carol could have sworn she heard Harrison sucked in his breath with shock at her admission. It was something that she has never said to him during their three year affair.

"What?! What did you just say?!"

"You heard me the first time." Carol said softly.

"Why didn't you say something before?!"

"Because what we were doing was supposed to be a 'fun thing' not a 'love thing'! Somewhere along the years something changed! We changed! We changed the rules!"

"What f*cking rules?! There weren't any rules! We fell in love Carol! We both were in dead marriages. We owed it to our spouses and to ourselves to end it and give us a chance! You shouldn't have pushed me away! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Carol could hear the frustration and anger in his voice. She knew that there is nothing she could say at this moment to change anything or to appease him. All she could do was offer a weak apology.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn you Carol! Damn your stupid apology! What good is it to me now?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't say I loved you sooner!"

Carol only heard silence.

"Harrison?"

"I gotta go." He murmured then there was a dial tone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne arrive at Tiffany's their regular lunch spot she was the only one there. She got their regular seat at the corner by the window facing the street and waited for the rest to arrive. She ordered a drink to keep her until they ate lunch. She pulled out her bucket list and mulled it over in her mind.

She was determined to do everything on the list. The waiter brought her the drink and placed it on the table. When she reached for it her hand trembled slightly. Michonne's eyes widen then tears began flooding them. She got up and headed towards the restaurant's restroom. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick surveyed the bar carefully. Ladies constantly came up to him but he quickly and gently shooed them away. His interest is elsewhere. Suddenly, a man came up next to him and asked the bartender for a napkin. Rick gasped. _The napkin! The one her friend gave her with their number on it!_

"F*ck!" Rick screamed and he bolted out of the bar. He ran down the street passed a couple of cafes and other stores. He also ran passed Tiffany's, one of his favourite spots to eat as Michonne disappeared inside the restroom. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Carol recognized Michonne's number and answered her phone immediately.

"Michonne?"

She could hear that she was trying to stifle her cries.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had a tremor." Michonne sobbed into the phone.

"Already?"

"Yes!"

Michonne was crying uncontrollably now.

"It's too soon Carol!"

"I know."

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Michonne screamed.

Carol didn't know how to respond to Michonne's outburst. Of course it's not fair. No 28 year old should be going through such an ordeal. Life itself is already hard and complicated with relationships, and other life changing decisions one has to make at such a young age to chart the course for the future.

"I can give you some medication to help should the tremors get worse. Where are you?"

"At Tiffany's."

"Ok. I'll come pick you up."

Michonne hung up and cried in the bathroom stall. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick rushed up the stairs to his apartment and into his bedroom. He yanked out a small draw and overturned it on the bed. On top on the emptied contents was the napkin, folded neatly for proper preservation. He opened it and dialled the number. After two rings, the answering machine came on.

"Hi. You have reached our humble abode. We're not at home right now but if you leave a brief message with your contact information we will get right back to you. Bye."

Rick hesitate abit in leaving his contact information as he don't like leaving a trail. However, this is different. He wants to be found so he left a simple message and hung up. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne remained in the bathroom stall until she got the text from Carol that she was outside. She washed her face and put on some fresh makeup. She walked outside to Carol's car and she was leaning against the driver's side door. She gave Michonne the pills.

"I want you to take half of a pill every day. This medication is very strong and a controlled drug so strictly it is only to be used when the tremors become uncontrollable. I could get in serious trouble for giving you this at such an early stage of your symptoms"

Michonne took out a pill and bite half of it immediately, swallowing it. Carol looked at her with some concern.

"I will not abuse it Carol. Trust me."

Carol said nothing briefly.

"Where are you heading now."

"Well I was supposed to meet up with Sasha and the others for lunch but I think I'm just going to call them and cancel and also call my boss and tell him I'm not feeling well so I am not coming back to the office."

"Ok. Have you told them yet?"

Michonne hesitated to answer.

"What are you waiting for? Symptoms are beginning to show already. How long do you think you could keep it under wraps? Sooner or later one of them will find out and they will be devastated that you kept something as big and important as this from them."

"I know and I will tell them! On my own time!"

Carol said nothing as she got into her car.

"Do you want a lift home?"

"No. I'll go back to the office to get some files to work on when I get home."

"Ok. I'm still working on getting you an earlier consultation date. I'm not giving up Michonne and you shouldn't either."

""I'm not giving up. It's called facing reality and not wanting my friends to pity me or baby me like I'm gonna break or something!"

"You can't do this on your own. That's all I'm trying to get you to understand. You _need_ someone Michonne."

Before Michonne could even respond, Carol drove off. Michonne spent the next ten minutes calling her friends to apologize for missing their lunch date and also her boss who told her that he will messenger all the necessary files she needs to her home and that she doesn't need to come into the office to get them. Michonne was grateful for the reprieve. She hailed a taxi and got in just as Rick bent the corner around at Tiffany's. The cab drove off. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A call came through on Carol's phone as soon as she walked through her office door.

"How does your patient feel about late night consultation?"

Carol was eager to respond as she was glad that he was still talking to her after what happened earlier.

"I don't think she would be opposed to it."

"Good. Have her come to my office on Saturday around 8 pm. My last consult for that day should be finished by then. I could see her immediately after."

"Ok. I will tell her." She paused trying to find the right words to say to him how much she is sorry for what she did. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

"I know."

"I want us to talk about it."

She sensed his pause.

"If you want you could come to the consultation with your patient and we could talk about it then."

"I could meet you before that."

"No. I need some time to think."

"Ok. I understand. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome Carol."

She hung up the phone and immediately called Michonne with the good news. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Andrea, Sasha and Maggie arrived home later that evening to find Michonne in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"What the hell has gotten into you Martha Stewart?"

"Ha ha…very funny Maggie. I felt bad leaving you guys hanging at lunch today so I decided to make dinner instead."

"It smells good."

"Thank you Sasha."

Andrea came close to the oven and tried to smell the aroma through the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Spicy ginger lamb and potatoes with lemony butter vegetables. I'm also making a fresh salad in a basil vinaigrette."

The ladies looked at her suspiciously.

"What?!"

"Something is up!"

"Why? Because I cooked?"

"We all know the kitchen is Maggie's domain."

"What the hell Sasha!" Maggie said annoyed. "You make it sound as if I am the help!"

"Look! I am just keeping it real ok. We all know you hold down the kitchen, Andrea is the clean freak, I do all the laundry and Michonne keeps the lights and gas on. That is how it is! That is how it has always been. Now all of a sudden Michonne is in the kitchen cooking?"

Sasha looked at Andrea and Maggie who all suddenly seemed to get where she is coming from. They looked at Michonne again with Maggie walking up to her.

"Is everything ok Michonne."

Michonne held a strong poker face.

"Yes."

"You would tell us if something was wrong right?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"How long before dinner is ready?" Andrea asked.

Michonne looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Forty five minutes."

"Ok. Going to my room to catch some zzzzz. Wake me up when it's time to eat."

Andrea disappeared quickly.

"I'm going to shower and start grading some papers."

"I have some accounts to balance for mom. If you need any help call us…ok."

Michonne nodded and watched as the ladies vanished from sight. She was sorry she had to lie to them yet again. She promised to tell them very soon. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Maggie released a loud, boisterous burp at the dinner table.

"You are a savage Mags!"

"What?!" She turned to Michonne. "That food was delicious Michonne. I think we should trade house duties."

"I don't mind cooking more often."

"It's a deal! You could cook twice a week and I will take one of the bills off your hands."

Michonne laughed as she watched her friends walked stuffed belly over to the sofa and plopped themselves down. She followed and Andrea checked the answering machine. The message began playing.

' _Hi. This is Rick from the bar. Your friend had spilled her drinks all over my shirt. I was wondering if your offer of dry cleaning still stand.'_

"Dry cleaning? Who is this?"

"That's the guy that you caused Michonne to spill our drinks on by your bad behaviour."

Andrea rolled his eyes.

"How did he get our number?" Sasha asked concerned.

"I gave it to him. Didn't think he would actually call after all this time."

"Maybe he's running out of clothes!"

All the ladies cracked out laughing loudly.

"I'll call him in the morning."

The ladies all stood to their feet and hugged each other tightly. Slowly they began heading to their rooms each bidding the other good night.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Michonne was the last person to say her goodnight

"Goodnight ladies. I love you guys."

"We love you too Michonne."

When the last light were taken off, Michonne tears began to flow silently in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me – Chapter 3**

"Michonne? Did you hear what I just said?! I managed to get you a consultation this Saturday!"

Michonne had her phone on speaker as she was alone in her office. When Carol called her it was the last thing she was expecting her to say…that she got a consultation so soon. Hearing this news should have made her feel better but somehow it didn't. In fact, it filled her with more dread. According to what she is told on Saturday, she will definitely have to come clean with Andrea, Sasha and Maggie about her condition. Michonne closed her eyes.

"Michonne!" Carol's voice semi screamed at her through the phone.

It caused Michonne to jump out of her skin, her eyes popping open. She took the phone off speaker and brought it up to her ears.

"I heard you Carol."

"And?"

Michonne hesitated momentarily. The moment of absolute truth was coming sooner than she had anticipated.

"I'll be there."

"Great. I am almost certain that you didn't tell your friends so I'm coming."

"You don't have to do that Carol. You have already done so much for me as a doctor and as a friend."

"You need the support Michonne. You can't be going through this alone. You shouldn't be going through this alone. For the life of me, I can't understand why you are doing this to yourself! Are you giving up?!"

"I'm not giving up! I am going to the consultation…aren't I?"

"Good! Keep fighting and I will be there to support you."

There was a pause between the ladies on the phone which Michonne finally broke.

"Thank you Carol…for everything."

"If you want to really thank me Michonne, tell Sasha, Andrea and Maggie. Please."

Carol then hung up. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Immediately after talking to Michonne, Carol realized that she was angry. She was angry at Michonne for keeping her friends in the dark. She was angry at herself for keeping and denying her true feeling for Harrison from him. Now she is all alone and Michonne will be too if she doesn't seek out her friends. She texted Harrison to inform him that Michonne will be taking the consultation. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick hasn't left home since leaving the voicemail on the ladies home phone. He didn't want to miss any calls since one of them could be from her. He was feeling anxious and it was an emotion that hasn't plagued him for decades and that was by choice.

It has been three days since his conversation with the bartender and now as he stared at his bedroom ceiling, he couldn't help himself but think about her. He tried to guess her name but nothing he came up with was pretty enough or suited her.

He wondered what were her favourite colours, her favourite foods and her other likes and dislikes. She looked young but he didn't want to guess her age. Suddenly, the phone began ringing loudly in his ear. He picked it before the first ring was complete.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Rick?"

"Yes."

"Oh good. This is Maggie. You left a message on our answering machine a couple of days ago concerning dry cleaning. Our friend spilled our drinks on you at the club."

Rick heart initially leaped in his chest but was soon filled with disappointment for the voice on the phone wasn't hers. It was that of her friend who wrote their number on the napkin for him.

Despite this, he took comfort that atleast she called and his chances of seeing her again were still legit.

"Yes…I remember."

"Can you meet me in the next hour at Tiffany's? Bring the shirt."

"Ok. I'll be there." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As Rick sat in Tiffany's a comforting thought crossed his mind. _Maybe she will come with Maggie to meet him._ A huge smile crossed his lip as he took a sip of his coffee. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maggie rushed into Tiffany's. She was fifteen minutes late and she scanned the café immediately. When she saw Rick she briskly walked up to him.

"Sorry I'm late."

She shook his hand. Rick expertly hid his disappointment at seeing that she was alone. He handed her the shirt.

"I'll call you as soon as I have it cleaned."

She turned to leave.

"How is your friend?"

Maggie turned back to him.

"She's fine. She usually doesn't behave so badly in public."

Rick cocked his head as clearly they had a mix up as to which friend he was talking about.

"Not the rowdy one…the anxious quiet one?"

"Who? Michonne?"

Rick smiled broadly. _Yessss! He got a name!_

"Michonne? Is that her name?!"

"Yeah." Maggie looked at Rick. She noticed the smile plastered across his face. "Michonne's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Its' just that she seemed really embarrassed when the drinks spilled on me."

"Yes. She would be. She's sensitive like that."

Rick laughed.

"Well tell her I'm still ok. No harm was done."

Maggie smiled.

"I will do that."

Rick watched as Maggie left the café. He sat back down smiling. _Michonne….._ ***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Maggie called only two days later for Rick to pick up his freshly cleaned shirt at Tiffany's. This time she was early and when he arrived at the café Maggie was on the phone talking with one of her friends. Her conversation ended one minute after he sat down.

He didn't asking after Michonne and risk coming off as a stalker but he was hoping that Maggie delivered his message to her and that she sent one back to him. He was disappointed.

Maggie simply gave him back his shirt, apologized again on behalf of their group and promised that if they should meet up at the club again, his drinks for the night would be on them. Rick smiled. It wasn't what he wanted but it was close enough. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was finally the day of her consultation. Carol was supposed to pick her up and they both go to the doctor's office together but Carol was running abit late. She texted Michonne the address and now she was sitting in the receptionist area of Dr Harrison Bateman's office.

She was half an hour early and the exception of the security guard, she was the only one there. At 7:50pm, Dr Bateman's last patient walked out of his office. The security guard went into the office and seconds later both he and the doctor came out.

"Ms Sandiford?"

Michonne rose to her feet nodding.

"Please, just call me Michonne."

Dr Bateman smiled.

"Michonne. Carol called and said she was running late…so we could either wait for her or begin promptly at 8pm. I am sure this is not how you were planning on spending your Saturday night."

"We could give her the ten minutes and start at 8pm. Carol wouldn't mind if we start without her."

"Ok. She sent over your charts in time and I have gone over it extensively. We will discuss it."

Michonne nodded and Dr Bateman went back into his office. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At exactly 8pm, Michonne walked into Dr Bateman's office. He gestures for her sit in the nearby sofa which she did. He took up her charts, walked over and sat down next to her.

"I know that look." Michonne said to him. "Carol gave me that look."

He smiled slightly. Michonne smiled back.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Carol. It's going to be ok."

"Ok. What you have is a Primary malignant brain tumour. That means that it is cancerous and this tumour started in your brain and it will end in your brain. I looked over all the test results from before and after the surgery and I am afraid it is not good. As I am sure Carol explained to you, the cancer cells came back even more aggressive than before. The first tumour, although it was cancerous it was just stagnant on the left side of your brain. After the surgery it came back and it is now feeding on your brain. That is what causing it to be so aggressive. It is feeding so it started to grow."

Harrison paused to let his words sink in. The doctor briefly glanced back at Michonne's file notes which also contained her medical history.

"I see that you are free from any STDs and you were never exposed to radiation of any kind. Do you use your cell phone a lot for work?"

"No. I see clients face to face to screen them and conduct interviews and I live with my best friends so there isn't much need for a lot of use of my cell phone."

"I also see that you grew up in an orphanage."

"Yes."

"Do you know your parents?"

"No."

"Have you ever tried to contact them?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Well, one of the reasons one can have a brain tumour is because it is hereditary."

"Ok."

"So it would be good to find them and check out their medical history."

"They gave me up at birth."

"That may be so but…"

Michonne cut him off.

"Would finding them and knowing their history cure me?"

"No but…"

"Then I am not going to waste my time finding them. They didn't bother to waste their time finding me."

"You need family at a time like this."

"I have Andrea, Sasha and Maggie. They are my sisters…they are my family! They are all I need!"

Harrison didn't bother to push anymore. Technically, Michonne was right. Finding her birth mother and father or other relatives will do nothing to change her situation.

"Have you been having any symptoms?'

"I had a slight hand tremor the other day."

"And nothing since then?"

"No."

"Ok but expect more tremors and other symptoms like vomiting, memory loss, headaches and fatigue."

"What about nose bleeds? I had those with the first tumour."

"You could have that as well. You could also get visual and hearing problems."

"What?! I could go blind and deaf?!"

It was the first time during the consultation that Michonne was alarmed.

"No. Not blind or deaf but you will experience severe hallucinations."

"Hallucinations? What kind of hallucinations?"

"Every patient is different. Some people see insects crawling all around them and on their bodies. Other patients see people that have been dead for years. Each case is different."

"So what you're saying essentially is that I am dying and there is nothing anybody could do about it."

"We could risk doing surgery again but..."

"But what?"

Well for one thing… it's not recommended performing a second brain surgery on patients until five years have passed from the first one. The brain is not like bones that could heal at a substantially acceptable rate. The brain is very very delicate and need time to heal from the trauma of any type of surgery."

Michonne nodded.

"I had my surgery two years ago."

"Correct and secondly, based on the charts from the last brain scan Carol sent me even if we do take the risk and do the surgery, we will have to cut out way to much of your brain. When we are done, you will be a vegetable. We would need to put you in a permanent coma to keep you alive."

Michonne shook her head vociferously.

"That is not an option. If I only have two years to live I am not spending it in a hospital bed hooked up and breathing through tubes."

"I have sent copies of your chart and blood work to an independent lab in Canada. I have a colleague there and I know that they have some experimental treatments going on. Its abit controversial but he promised to let me know if you could be a possible candidate."

Neither Dr Bateman nor Michonne said anything for ten minutes. Then abruptly, Michonne got up and pushed her hand out to the doctor. Without standing, he shook it.

"Thank you for the consultation Dr Bateman."

From her mannerism, Harrison knew that Michonne wasn't ok with what she just heard but he still had to ask. He got up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Before he could react, Michonne walked straight for the door and walked out of his office. He immediately called Carol. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne didn't know how she reached at St Angels Botanical Gardens. All she knew that her legs were tired and numb. Her body in fact was numb. She walked to the small river that ran through the gardens and dropping her handbag on the ground she held on to the safety railing on the side.

She gripped the railing hard until her fingers hurt. Her eyes flooded with hot tears. Then she scream out.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tiffany's just closed for the night and Rick was on his way home when he decided to cut through park. It was mostly dark but that didn't bother him. He was on the east side of the park walking along the foot path when he heard a scream in the western side of the park. He turned in that direction and saw an agitated woman over by the river edge. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne continued screaming at the top of her lungs as she kicked at the railing over and over again. She was angry.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! Why me?!' Why meee?!"

Her voice was now a high pitch shriek. She didn't even recognise it. She thought that she was alone in the park until a shadow appeared besides her. She jumped back and almost lost her footing.

The stranger's hand reached out with lightning speed steadying her. When she focused on the face though, he wasn't a stranger. It was the man from the bar…the man who she spilled drinks on his shirt.

She tried to adjust her composure infront of him but she was in so much pain. The way he was looking at her was like he could see in her…through her…see what she is going through. He stood a step forward but she didn't move.

He took another step and suddenly he just pulled her into his chest, his strong, warm arms engulfed her and that was it for her...the peak. Her dam of hurt and tears just burst open. With both hands, she grabbed on to the edge of his shirt collar and buried her face in base of his neck and cries. She just cries and cries and cries. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember Me – Chapter 4**

Michonne didn't know how long she had been crying but she was having a slight headache and her face was sticky with tears. Strong arms still encircled protectively around her. She could hear the beating of his heart…so strong and dominating. His body was warm and it gave her comfort from the chilly night air. Slowly, she raised her head up and he looked down at her simultaneously.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

She looked down at his tear soaked shirt and touched it.

"This is the second shirt that will need to be dry cleaned."

"Nah. Don't worry about it."

He released her and picked up her purse that was on the ground. He gestured towards a nearby bench and they walked over to it and sat down. The moonlight gently shined down on them.

"You're Rick right?"

He nodded.

"And your name is Michonne."

"How did you know that?"

"Your friend Maggie told me when she came to pick up my shirt for dry cleaning."

"You asked about me?"

"Yes. You were abit flustered when you spilled the drinks on me. Just wanted to see if you were ok."

Michonne laughed melancholy.

"Spilling of drinks is the least of my problems right now."

She leaned back against the bench and nervously played with her hands on her lap. Rick already knew what was on her mind but still decided to ask to draw her out.

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Michonne was hesitant in answering the question.

"I have to do something that I don't want to do. I have to tell my best friends about a secret that I have been keeping from them." She looked down at her hands. "I just don't know how. I'm afraid."

Rick thought for a moment before making a bold suggestion.

"Tell me."

Michonne looked at him.

"Tell me. Practice on me. Pretend I am them."

Rick and Michonne stared at each other for a minute. He knows that she is hesitant in telling a stranger her personal issues…he could sense it. She needs to say it out loud…to someone…to acknowledge it. It is only then she can truly deal with it.

"I'm dying." Michonne said finally.

Although Rick knew this, the way she said it shook him. As an immortal he has never had to deal with the issue of mortality. Thousands of people have died before his eyes and it didn't have an emotional impact on him like this. The way she said it…with bravery and sadness, with acceptance and defiance…with hope and peace….it got to him. He flinched at her words. He slid closer to her and held her hand. She smiled.

"I have a brain tumour. I had one before and I had surgery to remove it. That was just over two years ago. Now it is back and more aggressive than the first. It's killing me."

Rick gently squeezed her hand to offer some comfort.

"How long do you have?"

"18 months to 2 years the max. I will be dead by my 30th birthday."

She wiped away threatening tears.

"It's not fair." She said softly. "There are so many things I wanted to do."

"Like what?"

"I was going to open my own adoption agency, make sure every child has a home, a family."

"Why an adoption agency?"

"I grew up in an orphanage. As a matter of fact, we all did. Me, Maggie, Sasha and Andrea. Sasha was the only one to get adopted out of the four of us. She was lucky a nice family took her. The rest of us stayed in the orphanage until we were 18 and then we went to go live with Sasha. Her parents rented a house for us until we all got on our feet with jobs and could handle ourselves. I'm a paralegal, Andrea's a dental assistant, Sasha is an accountant in her family's business and Maggie is a preschool teacher. Been living together ever since."

"You guys sound really close."

"They are my sisters."

"That's why you should tell them. They will be mad at you at first that you would keep something like this from them. I know I would be."

"I know."

"Tell them. They will understand."

Michonne chuckled.

"You sound just like Carol."

"Who's that?"

"My doctor. She has been on my tail to tell Maggie and the others. They were there with me in the hospital when I went for my check-up. Not in the actually room though. Carol knows that I lied to them about the diagnosis. I told them that I was given a clean bill of health. That's how we ended up at the club. They wanted to celebrate but all I just wanted to do was to go home and bawl my eyes out. I still went to the club so I wouldn't raise anyone's suspicions. That's when I spilled drink on you."

"It showed that you weren't having a good time…that you really didn't want to be there."

"I thought I was doing a very good job of hiding my feelings."

"You were…only to people who weren't really paying close attention. I was."

Michonne eyed him.

"Out of all the people in the club that night you were looking at me?"

"Why not?"

"Clearly you have too much time on your hands."

"That's all I have…time."

As soon as the words left his mouth Rick instantly regretted it and became flushed with embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Michonne! That was so rude and insensitive of me!"

Rick shot to his feet in anger at himself.

"Damn it!" He screamed into the night.

Michonne stood up and held Rick's hand. He turned around still red faced.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Some people get to live to 105, some only get to live to 30. It's just life. I have accepted it."

"Have you?" Rick asked softly, cocking his head to one side.

Michonne paused, looking up at him. It was an honest question and she herself has been struggling to come up with an honest answer. _Did she really accept it? Could she accept it?_ As the pole light shone down on them as well as his eyes down on her, Michonne felt a soothing sense of peace and calm from her inner turmoil.

She hasn't felt this way since learning that she was dying for good this time. It felt so good that she almost believed that it was real. She slowly took a step back away from him. It is what it is and she will not let a false sense of hope lure her in.

"Why did you do that? Step away from me."

"Nothing." Michonne reached for her handbag on the bench. "I better be going. Sasha and the others will be blowing up my phone looking for me."

The words were barely out of her mouth when her phone started ringing. It was Maggie. She put the phone on speaker.

"Where are you Michy?"

"I'm at the park."

"What are you doing there?"

"Just relaxing. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Of course I am worried. We all are. You're usually the first one to come home. Are you in the park by yourself?"

Michonne paused for a split second.

"No."

Now there was a pause on Maggie's end.

"Okay." Maggie began whispering now. "Are you sure you're ok? Just say the code word Michonne. We'll activate the GPS on our phones and track you."

"I can assure you Maggie, I am fine. I am on my way home now."

"Ok…but I am still activating the tracker."

Sure enough, a red light lit up at the bottom of Michonne's phone screen.

"I see you're at St Angels. I'll be keeping an eye on it until you walk through our front door."

"Ok Maggie. See you soon."

Rick touched Michonne on her shoulder and when she looked at him, he nodded at her.

"Is Sasha and Andrea home as well?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Michonne let out a deep sigh.

"There is something that I want to talk to you guys about."

"Is it something serious?"

"Yes. It is."

"Ok. I'll tell the others."

Maggie hung up. Michonne hugged Rick.

"Thank you for listening."

"You are very much welcomed."

Michonne began walking away. Rick called out to her.

"Can I see you again?"

Michonne pushed her hand in her handbag, pulling out her business card.

"Under one condition."

"Name it."

"I don't want you to be walking on eggshells around me just because I'm dying. I will be getting enough of that at home very soon when I tell the others. I don't want to get it from you too."

Rick knows that that will a very difficult task but he did want to see her again so he promised her.

"I promise."

"That doesn't mean you get a pass to be a complete insensitive asshole either."

Rick nodded.

She handed the card to him.

"Then it's fine. You can see me again. I would like that too."

Rick watched as Michonne disappeared out of the park. He clutched the card firmly in his hand. The first order of business tomorrow…..buy a cell-phone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne walked through her front door, Maggie, Sasha and Andrea was sitting on the sofa, waiting patiently for her. It unnerved her and she almost immediately wanted to back pedal on telling them about her grim situation. She stared at the three anxious faces.

"Well?" Andrea asked.

"Can I atleast take a shower first?"

Andrea turned to Maggie.

"You made it sound as if it was a life and death situation!"

Michonne flinched at the mention of the word death and tried to act normal when she saw Sasha looking at her. Maggie, meanwhile, got defensive on Andrea.

"I didn't say it was life and death! I just said it sounded serious!"

Sasha's eyes never left Michonne's.

"I'm going to change. Give me fifteen minutes."

Michonne rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne returned to the living room, the girls were more in a relaxed mood. They were sitting around the kitchen counter talking. Michonne approached and sat down next to Sasha who cautiously looked at her.

"Maggie said that you weren't alone in the park. Do you have a boyfriend?" Andrea asked mischievously.

Before she could answer, Andrea spoke again.

"Is he married? That's why you were meeting him in the dead of night in the park?!"

"Michonne would never do a married man Andrea! That's more your thing!" Maggie defended.

"That was one time and I didn't know that he was married! When are you going to let that go?!"

"Never! You know why? Because you continued sleeping with him AFTER you found out! For 2 whole months!"

"I really liked him Maggie! What was I supposed to do? Just cut him off just like that?!'

Maggie looked at her incredulously.

"Yes!"

Michonne closed her eyes during all the banter going on between Maggie and Andrea about boyfriends and sleeping with married men. They could afford to chatter about such things…they had the time. She didn't.

She glanced over at Sasha who arms was folded across her chest. From the look in her eyes, she could tell that she knew. She had to just blurt it out because the words were beginning to suffocate her.

"I'm dying alright!"

The kitchen promptly got quiet and now all eyes where fixated on her.

"I don't have a boyfriend! I don't have a boyfriend who's married! I don't have anyone like that in my life to love me!"

Tears were now spilling out of her eyes as she stared down at the kitchen counter.

"I'm…dying! I don't have time to love, make mistakes and to joke about it! I'll wouldn't be able to do those things!"

She took a deep breath.

"I'm…I'm….I'm…"

Michonne started to hyperventilate and Sasha, Maggie and Andrea surrounded her as she slid off the stool to the floor. They hugged her.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner!"

"Shhhhhh!" Sasha said.

"We'll beat this thing again!" Maggie said half convincingly.

Michonne looked at them, shaking her head.

"No…it's over for me! I only have 2 years max to live!"

"Like hell you do!" Andrea said angrily. "Carol doesn't know what the f*ck she's talking about!" She got up and went to her phone on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?!"

"Calling someone else Maggie! We need to get a second opinion!"

"I already have!"

"Then we'll get a third and a fourth!"

"It's no use!" Michonne cried weakly. "There is nothing anyone can do."

"Am I supposed to accept this?! I am NOT going to accept this!" Andrea shrieked through defiant tears. "I will not accept my sister dying at aged 30! I wouldn't! I can't!"

Sasha rushed to Andrea's side as she too broke down uncontrollably. Maggie turned to Sasha.

"Why aren't you saying anything?! Did you already know about this and didn't tell us?!"

"Are you being serious right now?! I suspected something was wrong at the hospital but when Michonne said she was ok I believed her!"

"Guys, please stop fighting." Michonne wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We're not fighting Michonne. We're just frustrated, hurt and angry at this whole situation."

"How do you think I feel?!"

Michonne pulled away from Maggie to her surprise.

"I'm not feeling so well right now. I'm going to bed."

Michonne walked up to her room, not looking back. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next day, Rick left home early and went to the nearest mobile store. Not one for flashy gadgets, Rick decided to buy a phone that was simple in it's operation. He didn't need a phone with whatsapp, twitter, instagram or snapchat capabilities.

His idea of getting to know someone is to take them out to dinner or a movie…to have actual real face to face conversation and maybe a little texting in between. He didn't sleep a wink last night.

All he could think about was Michonne. She revealed her vulnerable self to him and he felt more connected to her than to any other human being in a long time. She only has two years to live and he intent to make it the best two years of her life. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember Me – Chapter 5**

Michonne had a restless night since her confession about her condition to her sisters and not surprisingly, they didn't take it very well. She walked down the stairs and the house was deathly quiet.

Looking out the window she saw that Sasha's, Andrea's and Maggie's cars were not there. She looked at the time…it was 7:45am. They had all gone…left without saying a word to her.

Slowly, she walked into the kitchen and numbly made herself a cup of coffee. After a few sips and despite her best efforts, she erupted into silent tears. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Principal Sears walked into the teacher's lounge and was shocked to see Maggie already there. She was standing at the counter just staring at the coffee machine. Maggie is an excellent teacher but she is one who is always cutting it close in timing for her classes.

"Maggie?"

Maggie didn't budge or acknowledge her in the room.

"Maggie!" she called out a little louder.

In response, Maggie just turned and stared blankly at her.

"Are you ok?"

Maggie blinked several times at her and stumbled out of the room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kerry, Sasha's brother walked into her office, slightly annoyed. He dropped the report that she had just given him 15 minutes ago on her desk.

"What is this?"

Sasha picked up the file, looked at him and began flipping through the pages.

"What wrong with it?"

"Page 23."

She turned to the page and immediately saw what he was referring to. She glanced up at him.

"I'll fix it." She murmured.

"It's not a matter of fixing it Sasha. You don't make these kinds of mistakes."

Saying nothing, she began making notes and adjusting the miscalculated figures.

"You know how important this account is to us. You were the one who brought this client in and you volunteered to spearhead the financials."

"I said I will fix it!"

Kerry's eyes widen at her outburst.

"Alright! Cut the crap!" he grabbed the report from her hand. "What's wrong?"

Sasha folded her arms across her chest in a standoffish position.

"Nothing."

Kerry sat down on the chair opposite her and folded his arms across his chest, mimicking her. When two minutes of silence passed between them, he spoke again.

"What's wrong sis?"

Sasha eyed her brother. Kerry was born 3 years after their parents adopted her. They thought that they would never be able to have children after 10 years of trying to conceive. That's when they decided to adopt.

When Kerry was born, their love for Sasha didn't diminish or wavered by his arrival. Two years after Kerry was born, they had Solange. Both Kerry and Solange never treated her any other way other than their blood sister.

She opened her mouth to tell him what was bothering her. He saw this and leaned in attentively. She wanted to tell him that she was angry at herself for not following her gut instinct when they went with Michonne to the hospital for her check-up.

She saw the truth of Michonne's situation on her face when she came out of Carol's office that day. Michonne clearly didn't want to celebrate because she didn't have anything to celebrate for.

She was dying. She closed her mouth and saw how disappointed Kerry became. She desperately wanted to tell him, to lean on him for support but unfortunately, this isn't her story to tell.

She didn't know what prompted Michonne to come clean but it doesn't erase the fact that she did keep her grim diagnosis from them. Either way, she is glad that she knows now.

"Is it your problem to tell?" Kerry finally asked.

"No."

"But it affects you?"

"Yes."

He rose from his chair.

"Ok. Say no more. Just know that you could count on me or Solange or mom or dad for support for whatever you're going through." She nodded and he turned to leave her office.

"The report."

"Nah. I'll fix it."

"But you already have so much to do already."

"Don't worry. I have your back." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Andrea put the cigarette to her lips, pulled in deeply, held the vapour in her mouth for a couple of seconds and then exhaled slowly. As the smoke escaped her lips, she looked down at the several cigarette butts on the ground between her feet.

She leaned up against the wall of the building where she worked, her mind racing. It was her 6th break between clients. She never thought that she would return to sucking on cancer sticks again after quitting almost 8 years ago.

To be honest, she hasn't been this scared or confused or angry all at the same time…atleast not enough to make her return to smoking again. Taking another deep pull, she threw the butt on the ground and pulled out the last cigarette out of the pack. She lit it up.

"F*ck Carol and f*ck that second opinion!" she huffed out loud. "We will get a third and a fourth and a fifth opinion if we have too. We can't just let Michonne die! It's just not fair!"

She pulled out her phone and began dialing. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick decided to call Michonne around lunch time to ask her out to have lunch with him. It was now 10:30am, so he texted her and waited patiently for a reply. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne was at work when a text from an unknown number came through on her phone. Upon reading it, she realized that it was from Rick. She began texting an immediate reply but stopped suddenly.

She looked at the stacks of paperwork on her desk. She put her phone back in the side draw and buried herself in her duties. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick checked his phone. It has been 3 hours and still no word from Michonne. He was beginning to feel anxious and it felt weird to him. He was about to call her when a text came through on his phone.

' _Meet me at Tiffany's in half an hour.'_ **~*~*~*~*~*~***

When Rick arrived at Tiffany's, he scanned the room and spotted Michonne sitting at a corner table. She had a blank expression on her face as she stared out in the street. He made his way over to her and sat down.

She didn't turn to face him or even recognize his presence near her. Her fingers stirred the ice cubes in her glass absentmindedly. He reached out and held her other hand. She finally turned and looked at him.

"I told them."

"And?"

"They didn't take the news very well."

"That is to be expected."

"They started arguing among themselves and this morning…."

Michonne covered her mouth as she began to tear up.

"They all left for work without telling me."

Rick began feeling a rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. Maggie and the others have no right to treat Michonne this way. This isn't about them.

"We always check up and greet each other every morning before going to work and this morning they all left without saying one word to me."

Michonne started to cry.

"It's like they are upset with me for getting sick again and now dying!"

Seeing how upset Michonne was, Rick quickly rushed over to her side and sat next to her. When he pulled her close, she rested her head on his shoulder. In reflex, he intertwined his fingers into hers. However, there was a crumpled piece of paper in her hand.

"What's this?"

Michonne didn't answer, so he opened it.

"A bucket list?"

She leaned off of him.

"Yes. That's what my life has come down to. A list."

Rick silently read it. The he looked at her. He saw that last thing on the list 'Having a one night stand' was crossed out and he was relieved.

"Have you done any of these yet?'

"No."

"When do you plan on starting?"

"I don't know. I am due for vacation in the next couple of months. Maybe I'll start then."

"Why don't you start now?"

"Because I have to work!"

Rick pulled her close again, intertwining their fingers once more. His heart grew heavy as he could feel the cells in her body deteriorating.

"I don't know you all that well Michonne but I would like to. I like you. I like you alot and want to be in your life and be more than just friends so I am going to tell you this. All those things on the bucket list doesn't sound like you."

Michonne smuggled more comfortable into him. She chuckled.

"What?"

"For someone to claim to not know much about me, I think you do…more than you realize." She paused. "You're right. That bucket list isn't mine. It's Andrea's."

"Why hers?"

"Well…she is the most adventurous one out of all of us. She has tried all sorts of things. If I am to be dead soon, I should try to do exciting stuff before I leave this earth right?"

"It's your life. You should do what you really want to do. Live your own dream not someone else's."

Michonne remained quiet.

"Look at me." Rick whispered. She looked up at him, his striking blue eyes captivating hers.

"You mentioned before that you wanted to own an orphanage. Besides that, what do you want to do?"

Michonne's eyes squinted in deep thought for a split second.

"Travel." She finally replied smiling. "I want to travel all over the world."

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Quit your job and come away with me. We can go anywhere you want to go."

Michonne immediately bolted upright, shocked at his suggestion. He smiled at her.

"I don't even know you...don't know a thing about you. How can I just pick up and leave Sasha and Maggie and everyone else behind and go away with you."

"If I was dangerous or wanted to harm you Michonne I would have done it last night, when we were alone in the park for hours. Maggie wouldn't even have time to call you and activate the GPS tracking device in your phone."

Michonne cocked her head at him. He does have a point. Although they just met, she felt safe with Rick and that she can talk to him about anything.

"I can't just quit!" she protested weakly. "What will Maggie and the others say? They'll think I'm crazy!"

"Who cares what they think! You are doing this for you…not them."

The look Rick saw in Michonne's eyes as she watched him gave him the impression that she was atleast seeing it as an option. Abruptly, she began shaking her head.

"I can't quit even if I wanted to. The kind of travelling that I want to do is expensive. I want to go to India, Paris, the Caribbean, Kenya, Antarctica, China. I want to see the beaches and wild life and the world wonders and any other main attractions. I don't have the money to do all that and I don't have the time to accumulate all that money as well so it's pointless."

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Excuse me. I need to take this."

Rick watched as Michonne stepped away to take the call. He was struggling to tell her that if she did indeed quit and come away with him, he could take care of all her financial needs. He had amassed wealth beyond anyone wildest dreams over the past couple hundreds of years.

All she has to do is say the word and they could go wherever and whenever she wanted. He has been to all these places twice over and he could show her the best of all these countries. Michonne walked back over to him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go back to work. My boss just called an emergency meeting for one of our high profile clients."

Rick rose to his feet and handed her handbag to her. She apologized again.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

They hugged and Rick kissed her on her cheeks. She was surprised.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay."

Feeling encouraged, he kissed her again but this time, alittle closer to the corner of her mouth. He pulled away slowly and their eyes locked for the longest 5 seconds ever.

"Think about what I said Michonne. Come away with me.'

Michonne nodded and she left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Michonne came home, there were no cars in the driveway. Disheartened, she headed inside the house and straight to her room. Although, she had met up with Rick for lunch, they hadn't actually eaten.

Now she is at home famished but seeing that she is all alone, immediately lost her appetite. She showered, dressed and went to bed. She fell asleep. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The smell of her favourite comfort foods woke her up. Michonne sat on the edge of the bed and inhaled – Thai curry chicken with skillet fried potatoes. She walked out of her room, pulling a t-shirt over her.

At the bottom of the steps, she saw Sasha, Maggie and Andrea cooking up a storm in the kitchen. The dining table was set. On tippy toes, Michonne made her way across to the kitchen and was about to sit down when Andrea turned around with a dish in her hand.

She screamed out from fright and dropped the dish on the floor. Michonne said nothing as everyone turned and stared at her. Sasha quickly made a plate of food and stepping over the broken glass, put it down infront of her.

Maggie and Andrea followed suit and move to stand infront of her. After a couple of minutes of silence passed between them, it was Andrea who spoke first.

"We're sorry about how we acted yesterday and this morning. We should have checked on you before we left for work.

They got no reply. Sasha began speaking.

"Please Michonne. Forgive us."

"Are you guys mad at me for getting sick and now dying?!"

"No." Maggie said. "It's just that we didn't know how to handle it….the news that you were sick again."

Michonne looked at her incredulously and began getting upset.

"You didn't know how to handle it?! You?!"

Livid, Michonne got up and walked away from them and into the living room.

"Michonne wait!"

She turned to face the three people whom she loved the most in this world. She was beginning to regret her decision to tell them. In that way, things would have been normal and they wouldn't be acting this way towards her.

"The only person who gets to be angry and hurt and confused is me!"

Suddenly she felt a slight tremor in her hand. She looked down and it had stopped. She looked at horrified faces of Sasha, Andrea and Maggie. Then her hand began trembling again.

They rushed up to her but she stopped them. She reached for her handbag on the vanity table and took out her pills. She popped one in her mouth and swallowed as the others looked on. She looked at them.

"I need you guys…now more than ever before. I don't want things to change between us. I don't want our habits to change. I don't want any special treatments. I just want to live my life until it's over."

Maggie and Sasha tried to hold back their grief as best as they could but Andrea did not. She cried openly. Michonne hugged her and Maggie and Sasha hugged them both.

"Does that mean we're forgiven?"

"Yes. Now let's go and eat."

Everyone filed into the kitchen and after a quick clean-up of the glass on the floor, they all took their plates and went into the living room, popped in a movie and ate their dinner. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 _ **Two months later…**_

Rick and Michonne have been meeting up for lunch three times per week and having late night dinners every Sunday for the past two months. After their sixth date Rick asked her pointedly if they were dating to which she replied yes.

Now that they were official, Rick wanted to formally meet Maggie, Sasha and Andrea and she agreed. She told him that they had already suspected that she was seeing someone as they noted how happy and carefree she was.

She only had one hand tremors since then and realized that it was brought on by that particularly stressful day she had that day in work. He again brought up the subject of her quitting and letting him take care of her. She only replied that she is still thinking about it.

As he now sit in the restaurant waiting for Michonne and her sisters to arrive, he was surprisingly racked with nerves and he didn't know why. It's not like he haven't seen them before.

He and Michonne talked a lot about their families. As far as Michonne is concerned Sasha, Maggie and Andrea are her only family. She also mentioned Carol, who was her doctor. Michonne considered her an aunt.

He had accompanied her twice to Carol's office and Michonne made formal introductions. When Michonne asked about his family, he had simply told her that he does have family but they are scattered across the world and that they rarely see each other. She asked if he doesn't get lonely.

Lonely isn't quite the word he would use to describe his state of being. How was he to explain to her that he and his family are immortals and only move around from place to place and keep off the grid in order to not be discovered.

So many times he wanted to tell her the truth but every ending scenario in his mind always winds up with Michonne calling him a monster and running away from him. How was he to explain to her that he gets to live to hundreds of years while she, a rare, delicate flower might barely get to live to see her 30th birthday.

He rose to his feet when he saw Michonne walked in the door followed by Andrea, Maggie and Sasha. He waved to them and Michonne walked over to him. With bodies pressed together, Rick greeted her with a big, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, the only one not surprised was Maggie. Michonne turned to face them and began to introduce them.

"You already met Maggie."

"Hey Maggie." They shook hands.

"I should have known it was you. You asked after Michonne when I came to pick up your shirt."

Andrea's eyes widened.

"Wait! Is this the dry cleaning guy?!"

"Andrea behave!" Sasha snapped at her. She stretched out her hand. "Hi I'm Sasha and this walking tornado is Andrea."

Rick shook both their hands.

"So it's you I have to thank for bringing this queen into my life." he said to Andrea.

"Hmmm. I do what I can for my sisters." She eyed him from top to bottom. "It seems that you are treating her right. I haven't seen her so happy in a long time."

"I am trying my best." He kissed Michonne again. "I don't want to let her down."

Michonne and Rick looked at each other for a couple seconds more.

"Shall we sit?" Rick gestures.

Andrea and the others were impressed when after seating Michonne, he insisting on seating them all as he went around the table tucking them in. Sasha, who was seated second and was closest to Michonne, squeezed her hand, whispering to her.

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Sasha."

Rick sat down and fifteen minutes later, the party of five was laughing and talking. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Two hours later, Rick was standing on Michonne's front door for the first time. Andrea and the others bid Rick goodnight and retired to their rooms.

"Do you want to come inside?"

"It's late and I want you to get some rest."

Michonne nodded and she played with his shirt collar.

"I had a good time tonight and I am glad they approve of you."

"I'm glad too."

They kiss again.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

They kissed passionately once more then he left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember Me – Chapter 6**

Michonne was collecting files for Mr Dunbar, one of the top attorneys at their firm. She was in the filing room and it was cold. She had been smiling to herself for the past 4 days. Rick's meeting with Sasha, Maggie and Andrea was an overwhelming success.

When they arrived back home after their dinner, they hugged her and said that they officially approve of Rick. She and Rick had made arrangements to meet up the next day for lunch, but she had to cancel due to an emergency meeting which was called by the partners of the firm.

The meeting was stressful. They had just found out that one of their partners, Mr Fauks was soliciting clients behind their back and poaching some their already existing clients. He was charging additional fees and it was one of their loyal clients that contacted Mr Dunbar asking about their 'new policy' of charging additional fees.

So for the past four days, herself and another paralegal Avril have been pulling all of Mr Fauks accounts. She would pull the files while Avril called and questioned them, documenting everything. She looked over at the almost 2 dozen files she had already pulled and those were the fourth batch. There was a knock and Avril came into the room.

"Hey…do you need a break?"

"I do but I just want to get this over with and done as soon as possible. The faster we do this, the sooner it will be behind us."

Avril eyed her.

"What?"

"You're sweating."

Michonne put her hand to her forehead. It was damp.

"Are you ok?"

"Maybe I do need a break."

Avril looked worriedly at her.

"Going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

She left the room before Avril had a chance to respond. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne had her hands deep in her pockets when she rushed into the bathroom. She pulled them out and they were trembling badly. She was also sweating profusely. She held on to the bathroom counter and it was the last thing she remembered. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne's eyes began to flutter open to someone shaking her in a panic.

"Michonne! Wake up! Michonne!"

When the fully opened, she was looking up at Avril's terror stricken face. She tried to get up but winced in pain in her forehead. She touched it and felt moisture. It was blood.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I just walked in and saw you on the floor."

Michonne looked up and saw blood on the edge of the sink. Avril followed her line of sight and gasped.

"Oh my god! I'm calling the police!"

Michonne stopped her immediately.

"No! I wasn't attacked."

Avril looked at her puzzled for a bit.

"Then I'm calling the ambulance!"

"No!"

Avril flinched back at the forcefulness in her voice.

"I'll be fine. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?"

Michonne nodded.

"Just help me to my feet."

Avril gently pulled her up. Her legs were feeling wobbly but she was careful not to let Avril notice. Grabbing some tissue, she wiped the blood off the sink. Then she took fresh tissue and pressed it to her forehead. Avril was just blankly staring at her in the mirror.

"I'm fine. I promise."

"I'll pull the rest of the files and call the clients. You go back to your office and rest."

Michonne opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off.

"I wasn't asking."

"Thanks Avril." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

In her office, Michonne felt alone and scared. The stress of the atmosphere in work caused her to have an episode and a particular violent one at that. She actually passed out. Avril popped in her head.

"Just checking in. Do you need anything?"

Michonne raised up a glass of water and a bowl of fruits that she was eating. Avril gave her the thumbs up and left. Alone once again, she pulled out her phone and dialled Rick's number. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was coming out of the bathroom when his phone began ringing.

"Hey baby."

"Does your offer still stand? The one to travel around the world with you?"

"Of course!"

"Okay."

Then there was a dial tone.

"Michonne?" **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne checked her online banking information. Because of the shares utilities at home between herself and her sisters, she was able to save a substantial amount of money….$577,000 to be exact.

She was saving the money to possibly buy a building to start an orphanage. She calculated a building to cost roughly $200,000 the most with the rest of the money being used to outfit the building to regulation standards to house children.

She had also collect some forms, which she have yet to full out, requesting gov't funding to help run the home. All those plans were made before her last diagnosis, before she knew she was dying for good this time.

However, after what happened today, it seems that Hades is anxious to claim her and if that is the case, she was thinking about leaving half of her savings as a donation to the same orphanage that grew her and the others up.

Then she will use the rest to do some light travelling abroad and to sustain her for the rest of her days. Sasha and the others also have substantial savings as well and on the advice of one of her bosses, the four of them set up an emergency fund with a fixed contribution being deducted from their salaries every month.

To date, that fund has almost $150,000. Then there was Rick, a man of mystery who she accidently spilled drinks on on the worst day of her life. She was embarrassed and he was intrigued. They became friends and now more, even though they haven't made love yet.

For the past two months, besides Sasha and the others and Carol, Rick has been a rock, a shoulder to lean on and now he is offering to fulfil one of her life long dreams. She pulled the computer keyboard close to her and began typing. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Wade, one of the firm's partners and Michonne's direct boss stared at the letter and at Michonne several times.

"Is this for real?"

"Yes. I'm resigning."

Michonne noticed him looking at the cut on her forehead.

"What happened?"

"I got dizzy and fell down. Don't change the topic."

Wade rose from behind his desk and walked over to her.

"Why do you want to leave? Is it the money? We could pay you more!"

"It's not about the money."

"Then what? You can't just expect me to accept that my best paralegal is leaving just for the sake of leaving."

"My life just took an unexpected turn and I need to evaluate my priorities right now. Me leaving is helping me to do that. I can't stay."

Wade leaned back against his desk, quiet. Michonne is indeed his best paralegal. Her professionalism and work ethics is second to none. Each one of the 7 partners had their own paralegal and he is the only one who hasn't had to change.

Avril is the fourth paralegal for one of his colleagues. There is another reason though that he doesn't want her to leave. He's in love with her secretly and so for a very long time and was careful not to show it. Now that she's leaving, maybe the opportunity has presented itself for him to ask her out, barring that his 20 years age difference doesn't freak her out.

"This letter is with immediate effect."

"Yes."

"I will miss you." He cleared his throat. "We all will."

"It was an honour and privilege working here with all of you."

"The honour is all mines."

Michonne smiled.

"Thank you."

Wade swallowed hard. It just dawned on him that it could the last time he will be seeing that smile. He watched defeated as she left the office. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Avril cried when Michonne told her that she was leaving, and like Wade, she wanted to know why. The answer Michonne gave didn't satisfy her but it was the only one she was going to get. They hugged tightly in the lobby of their building.

"I hope everything works out for you."

"You and me both." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You should take the money in the emergency fund Michonne."

Michonne had told them that she quit her job and why. They freaked out a little and they supported he decision to resign and going away with Rick. Her time is short.

"I can't take the money."

"Why not?"

"Because it's there for a reason. Supposed something comes up. Where will you get the money from if I took it all to go travelling? Besides, I may not need it."

"Meaning?"

"Rick is wealthy."

"Yeah…about that. Where does Rick work?"

"He doesn't. He was born into money."

"That maybe so but I still think you should take the money. If you don't use it, fine. Just give it back when you come back."

Michonne's phone rang. It was Rick. After handing in her esignation latter, she had texted him and asked that he meet her at home.

"Where are you?"

"Now pulling up in your driveway."

"Okay."

She rushed to open the door when he was about to knock. Andrea and the other girls greeted him and they were smiling at him.

"What's going on?"

"I resigned my job today."

Rick looked at the others then back at Michonne.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes!" Michonne squealed excitedly.

Rick pulled her down into his arms and planted a long, passionate kiss.

"We are going to have so much fun!" He whispered seductively in her ears causing her to giggle.

"Do you know where you guys are going?"

"It's a surprise but trust me, it's the perfect place to start."

"Just don't forget to send lots of pictures."

"We will." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick sat smiling in the airport terminal in London as he watched Michonne excitedly send pictures on her phone to Maggie and the others. Before they left the US to start their jet-setting around the world, Michonne did a total medical check-up with Carol.

She sensed that he wanted to ask about the cut on her forehead so she told him that she had blacked out at work. He was glad that she was ok. After getting the green light from Carol and enough medication to help with her condition should it be needed.

They went to China, Egypt, Africa and England. In China, they visited the famous Great Wall of China, the West Lake in Hangzhou and the Great Pandas in Chengdu. In Egypt, they saw the Great Pyramids of Giza, the White Desert and the Abydon Temple. Rick chuckled when Michonne was floored by the White Desert and the Pyramids.

In Africa, they visited the Stone Town of Zandibar, braved the trek to Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania and Virunga Mountains in the Republic of Congo. In England, they visited The Shard and the London's Eye.

They spent approximately two weeks in each country and after that much intense travelling, Michonne's energy levels went all the way down. They stayed in a cottage in England for a whole month for her recovery.

They spent most of their time indoors, although Michonne encouraged him to go out if he wanted to. There was nothing in London that he hadn't seen already. The cottage was in the countryside and is owned by Rick. It was beautiful and quiet, perfect for Michonne.

Michonne video chatted a lot with Andrea and the others while Rick made preparations for their next stop…France. They cuddled at the airport and waited for the final boarding call for France. As he hugged her, he could feel her body cells deteriorating. It pained him.

"Thanks for this. I needed to see what the world has to offer. If I die tomorrow, I would die a happy woman."

"Don't say that!"

His voice was stern.

"I'm sorry. Of course I don't want to die. I'm just saying that I am so happy right now…more than I have ever been."

"I know what you mean." He cupped her face up to his. "I just don't want you to focus on dying. Push those thoughts out of your head. Just be happy."

"Ok. I promise."

The loud announcement for final boarding call for France was made.

"That's us."

They got up and walked to the gate. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick and Michonne sat next to a woman with two small children. When the plane took off, people began pulling out mini pillows and other items to help them fall asleep. The woman's youngest child…a baby reached vigorously out to Michonne. The woman looked at her.

"I don't mind holding her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Clearly the baby doesn't either."

The woman handed the baby to Michonne who shrieked happily. They both laughed.

"My name is Audrey and this handful is Abi." She gestured over to her other child. "And that is Alex."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Michonne and this is Rick."

Rick and Audrey nodded at each other. Abi cooed loudly to get Michonne's attention. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Audrey…like most of the passengers had fallen asleep. Abi remained with Michonne. Rick looked on as she played with the baby and noticed a twinkle in her eye. When the baby did fall asleep in her arms, there was a look of pure contentment resonating from her and she rubbed the baby's back for added comfort, an unconscious smile on her lips. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Audrey thanked Michonne for keeping watch over Abi during the flight. They exchanged numbers and email addresses. Rick observed the longing look Michonne had as Audrey walked away with Abi who looked back at her over her mother's shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She put her hand in his and they began walking. Rick knew that Michonne just lied to him. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

In France, they visited the Val d'lsere, The Gorge de Verdon and the Camargue. Michonne was the most excited at the Camargue. The white horses and other wildlife were so dreamlike.

On their way back, she talked non-stop about the wildlife, especially the horses. Later that day, they decided to order dinner and have a quiet evening at the hotel. Rick convinced her that the hotel's in-house restaurant had some of the most exquisite menus.

They walked in, ordered and took a seat waiting. Soon, a young couple came in and the woman was heavily pregnant. They also ordered and sat down. Michonne watched as the man caressed his partner's swollen belly and whispering in her ear as she smiled.

Suddenly their faces lit up and both stopped and touched the same spot on the woman's belly. It seemed that the baby had moved and they felt it. The man kneeled down infront of the woman and began speaking to his unborn child. The woman blissfully caressed the man head.

"Order #17!"

Rick gently nudged Michonne and they went to the counter, collected their meal and left. Michonne was awfully quiet in the elevator on the way up to their room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

They dined on the balcony in the cool evening breeze. Although the ambience was lovely, the atmosphere at the table wasn't.

"Please excuse me."

Michonne abruptly rushed from the table and went inside. Rick knows what's bothering her. Her mood hasn't been the same since on the airplane on their way to France. He followed to check on her. She wasn't in the bathroom so his next stop was their bedroom. He was about to push the door open when he heard sobbing.

"Baby?" **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne quickly dried her eyes when she heard Rick call out to her.

"Yeah."

He pushed opened the door and she sat up on the bed facing him. The moonlight streamed into the room and partially on her. He sat on the bed, wedging himself between her legs, caressing them.

"There has to be more than this right? Don't get me wrong. I love you and the time we are spending together but there has to be more. I want more!" She looked away from him, fighting the tears. "I want…"

"A family." He said softly. "You want a baby."

She let out a choke sob as she faced him again.

"Is that wrong? Is that me being selfish and greedy?! To want a child knowing that I wouldn't be around to raise him or her?"

Michonne's voice was breaking and so was his heart.

"I don't know if it is because I am dying that I'm thinking this way. If that is the case, then I am selfish and cruel."

"Before your diagnosis, did you ever want to have children?"

"Yes! Of course…but I always thought I had more time. I wanted to meet the right person, get married, have kids and grow old together."

"Then you are not selfish."

"I only have one out of those things." She touched his face. "I found the right person."

"You could also have one more thing."

"What?"

Rick moved closer to her.

"Marry me Michonne."

She blinked at Rick stunned…speechless.

"Marry….me."

"No." She whimpered. "You're just asking out of pity for me. I don't want your pity."

"Look into my eyes Michonne." She did. "Do you really think I'm doing this out of pity?"

She blinked.

"You said that you found the right person. I have too. So why wait? Why can't you have it all? We could get married. We are in France, the love country of the world."

Michonne didn't know what to say.

"Why can't you have a baby if Carol gives you the all clear? We haven't made love yet but I would be the most willing participant ever."

Rick could see Michonne's mind racing.

"Carol gave you 18 months to live but the truth is no-one, no doctor or scientist or anyone has the monopoly on life. Once you keep fighting physically, emotionally and mentally, who's to say you can't live an extra year or two or five?"

"That is true but there is a real possibility that I will still die when my child is young. I don't want them to go through that."

"They wouldn't be alone. They would have Sasha and Andrea and Maggie. No-one could ever replace you but our child will have three mummies protecting them, plus me."

"I can't knowingly put that burden on Maggie and the others. They will have their own lives to live…their own families to take care of. What if they don't support me even having a baby?"

"They are your friends and they will see how important this is for you. They will have concerns about your health and that of the baby but if Carol says that it's ok and the baby will be fine they will be behind you 100%."

He paused.

"In the event that they don't support you, our child will have me and my side of the family."

"I thought you don't see your family much."

"I don't but trust me, they are around and will be for a very very long time."

No one said anything for the next ten minutes. Suddenly, Michonne pulled Rick close and kissed him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" she whispered to him. "Yes." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Can I Carol?" Can I have a baby?"

Michonne gripped the phone tightly, waiting for a favourable reply.

"Technically, the tumour you have will not prevent you from having a baby but the toll Michonne, the toll it would take on your body will be stressful."

"But I can take medication to control my symptoms."

"Yes."

"Will it affect the baby?"

"No. It wouldn't."

"There is another issue I would like to speak to you about. I need to get the address of my mother. I want to know if my cancerous tumour is hereditary."

"You don't need to visit her Michonne."

"Why not?"

"When I had first asked you about seeing your mother and you refused, I still went ahead and got hold of her medical records."

"Oh. And?"

"She doesn't have any history of cancers of any kind."

"So my baby would be safe."

"Yes."

"Thank you Carol!"

The excitement on the other end of the phone was evident to Carol.

"Before you make any definitive decision about having a baby, I will text you the name and number of a colleague of mine in France. Call him and set up an appointment. It wouldn't hurt to have another opinion on the matter. I will scan your file over to him." She paused.

"Good luck Michonne. I really wish you the best."

"Thank you." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next day, Rick and Michonne spent the day looking at rings. She had chosen a simple wedding band and he had the words _**"Mrs Rick Grimes"**_ inscribed inside. She cried. That same day they also visited the doctor Carol had recommended.

They waited for half an hour, so that he could quickly run through the file. Then he examined Michonne and told her that he will call when he had the results. Back at the hotel, Rick waited on Michonne hand and foot. He wanted her rested as much as possible.

One week later, Dr Francois' called and asked that she visit the office. Michonne became worried but the doctor told her that she had nothing to worry about…that she was cleared to have a baby as long as she remain stress free during her pregnancy.

He gave her medication that can also be used safely and gently to control the release of extra hormones that could cause her symptoms to flare up more rapidly. He then gave her extra medication to help should any tremors and other symptoms from the tumour occur.

When they left the doctor's office they were elated and they waited for the hotel taxi to pick them up. She turned to Rick.

"Oh my God! We're actually doing this! This is really happening! We're having a baby!"

She was hyperventilating and Rick pulled her to him.

"Yes we are." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick sat next to Michonne as they stare at the screen to the tv webcam. Maggie, Andrea and Sasha stared back, anxious.

"You're scaring us Michonne. What's going on?"

"It's something good. I could feel it. She's glowing."

"Michonne?"

They looked at each other and Michonne put up her hand, wiggling her ring finger. Sasha, Maggie and Andrea began screaming, grabbing on to each other. Michonne started crying as Rick kissed her forehead.

"When did this happen?"

"A couple of days ago."

The girls screamed their heads off some more.

"When is the wedding?"

"As soon as possible. I don't want to wait."

"When are you coming back home?"

"Actually, we were thinking on getting married here…in France."

"But Michonne, we need to prepare, buy tickets etc. We might not make it in time"

"Actually, you will. I already booked tickets for all of you. They are waiting at the airport. Don't worry about clothes. You could buy them here."

Michonne looked at Rick dumbstruck.

"When did you…"

"When you were looking at rings. You can't get married without your family here. This is my wedding gift to you."

"I love you so much!" Michonne cried.

"I love you too." **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Three days later Michonne greeted them in the lobby of the hotel. They screamed and hugged each other. Then Michonne took them up to their rooms. Once they settled in, they went over to Michonne's. She showed them the wedding dress she picked out. They loved it.

"Where's Rick?"

"He's out making final preparations for the wedding. He wanted me to relax so I only picked out my wedding dress. The wedding is in three days."

"I am so happy for you! We all are."

"Thank you! Since you guys have to leave soon after the wedding, Rick arranged a two day tour for all three of you…starting now."

Rick suddenly appeared.

"Man of the hour!"

"You told them about the tour?"

"Yes."

"Trying to get rid of us already Rick? We just landed." Andrea joked.

Rick laughed.

"Well we all are on a schedule. Can't let you leave France without seeing some of the sights."

He handed them each an envelope.

"There are vouchers in there for clothing and other essentials. The tour car is downstairs and leaves in two hours."

"Jesus Christ Rick! A little finesse will go a long way!"

Michonne laughed at them. They left. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick married Michonne at the top of the Eiffel Tower with Sasha, Andrea and Maggie at her side at 3pm. Audrey, Abi and Alex were specially invited guest at the wedding. Despite being invited also, Carol suffers from kinetosis airsickness, so she was unable to come to the wedding.

Michonne was sad but assured Carol that she would be missed. Michonne wore a lily white off shoulder, open back gown with a sweetheart neckline. The dress highlighted her curves to perfection. Rick wore a cream suit that fitted him to the letter.

Sasha, Andrea and Maggie wore pink knee length fitted dresses of different styles of their choosing. Michonne cried during the vows. After the wedding, they dined at the Michellin-starred Jules Vernes restaurant on the second level of the Tower.

A section of the restaurant was corded off for the private party. The photographer took lots of pictures from the wedding ceremony to the dinner and she made him promise to delete all the photos with her cry face in them. Rick vehemently objected.

During the dinner, Michonne had Abi on her lap most of the time and Alex was close to her as well. She played with and fed them and also took lots of pictures with them as well. Rick also looked at her mischievously smiling to himself. Their actions didn't go unnoticed by Maggie, Andrea and Sasha. They looked at each other. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After dinner, they bid Audrey and her kids goodbye and retired to their hotel more a much more relaxed evening. Sasha, Maggie and Andrea were due to leave early in the morning. They expressed regret that they couldn't stay longer but duty calls for their individual jobs.

They were trying to accumulate as much vacation time so that they could all go holidaying together. That was before Michonne re-diagnosis. Still, now that Michonne has resigned her position at the law firm, the others were trying to rack up their vacation days.

"So are you guys planning on living here?"

"We'll be staying here for awhile. Not sure if it will be our permanent residence."

"Do you have any brothers Rick? I'll settle for step brothers, cousins etc."

"Andrea!"

"Look Sasha! I am just asking the question that you and Maggie are too proud to ask!" She turned to Rick again. "Well…do you?"

"I do have some male relatives but I'm not sure if they are into the settling down thing."

"Let me worry about that. Send three our way…one for each of us!"

"Andrea!" It was Maggie who screamed at her this time. She turned beet red at Andrea's proposal.

"Will do Andrea."

They spent the rest of the evening laughing, talking, eating junk food and playing cards. At 10:30 pm they decided it was time to retire. Michonne walked them to their rooms. They hugged and said their goodnights. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick spooned Michonne on the bed. She was out like a light the moment her head touched the pillow. He kissed her and told her that he loved her. Then he closed his eyes. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick and Michonne walked them to the car waiting outside to take them to the airport.

"I wish you guys didn't have to leave."

"We will come to visit or you could come visit us soon."

"I will and maybe we will have good news when we visit."

"Like what?" They eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing! I'm just saying we could have good news when we visit!"

"Hmmmm."

They piled into the car and Michonne waved at them till they disappeared our of sight. They walked hand in hand back to the elevator.

"Why didn't you tell them that we will be trying for a baby?"

"I'm not ready yet but I will." **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick was in the shower and Michonne was dancing to soft music while making breakfast for her and her husband when there was a knock on the door. She grinned thinking that it was probably Andrea or one of the others changing their minds about going back home so soon.

"Don't tell me you guys are planning on staying another day." She called out as she opened the door.

She froze as she stared down the barrel of a gun. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick came out of the shower and it was quiet. The music that his new bride was playing couldn't be heard.

"Mrs Grimes."

No answer. He pulled his boxers over his wet skin and walked out of the bathroom.

"Mrs Grimes."

Still no answer. He walked into the living room and saw Michonne sitting stiffly on the sofa…terror written all over her face. He started walking over to her when she screamed out.

"RICK!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick woke up slowly to a throbbing pain at the back of his head. There were voices in the background. He opened his eyes and saw Michonne struggling against a masked man who was trying to tie her up.

"Get off me!

"Keep still bitch!"

Suddenly he screamed out. Michonne had bitten him. He slapped her hard across her face and grabbed her by her neck. He pushed her down into the sofa and began to slowly squeeze. She clawed at him as she gasped for air. Rick rose to his feet fiercely only to feel cold hard steel at the side of his temple.

"No heroics cowboy." The voice said. "Just give us what we want and the wifey will be fine."

"What do you want?"

Rick kept his eyes on Michonne the whole time and became enraged when the other man pulled the rope so tightly around her hands that she cried out in pain. He made a step forward and the gun cocked.

"Is something wrong with your f*cking hearing dude?"

"What…do…you…want?"

"What all you rich folks have…money. In case you didn't notice, this is a robbery."

Not willing to put Michonne's life in danger, Rick pointed to the desk across the room. His wallet was on top. The man who tied up Michonne stalked over and retrieved Rick's wallet. Inside was $5,000. The man was disappointed.

"What the f*ck?! Is that it? We have been watching you guys since you got here and our inside source said that you were loaded…spending up a storm…getting married. Where is the rest of it?"

Before Rick could answer, Michonne's phone on the sofa began to ring, distracting the man. It was enough to tackle the other guy holding the gun on him. Rick rushed the man via his midsection, taking them both to the ground. The gun was knocked out of the man's hand.

The second man rushed to Michonne, grabbed and dragged her to her feet. He covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. They watched as Rick and the other man fought viciously on the ground. Rick was on top and he had the upper hand although the intruder did manage to land in a punch or two.

Rick slammed his cuffed fist into the man's ribs and he cried out, gasping for air. Tears streamed down Michonne's face. When Michonne's captor realized that his partner was losing his battle, he started screaming threats to make Rick stop his attack on his accomplice.

"Get off of him or the lady dies!"

That threat caused Rick to slammed his fist one last time into the man's skull, rendering his enemy unconscious. Swiftly he grabbed the gun on the floor and stood up. He pointed the gun to the unconscious man's head. Michonne didn't recognized Rick's face. It was contorted with rage…his hands soaked in blood.

"Let her go!"

"Where's the money asshole! Give it to me or I swear to God the bitch dies!"

The gun cocked at Michonne's head.

"Let…her…go! NOW!"

"Are you fucking crazy?! You're willing to risk her life for some cash?!"

Rick's eyes narrowed and he pulled the trigger, four times in quick succession, killing the man on the ground. The room fell in a deafening silence except for Michonne muted gasped in total shock. The man eyed widen.

"That was my brother! YOU M*UTHAF*UCKER!"

The man pushed Michonne to the sofa hard, so she bounced off and handed on the floor with a hard thud. The man pointed the gun at Rick and pulled the trigger, shooting him point blank range in the chest.

"NOOOOOO!"

Michonne screamed but then she gulped in air. Rick didn't fall to the ground. He just merely stopped, looked at his bleeding chest and continued advancing towards the enemy.

"What the f*ck!"

The man said as he looked at his gun stupefied and pulled the trigger again. Rick didn't slow down this time. He dropped the gun from his own hand and rushed the man. Rick snapped the intruder's neck and the man slumped to the ground.

Despite the man's body next to her, Michonne's eyes never left Rick, more specifically, his chest where the bullets had struck him. Rick stooped down next to her, untied the rope that bound her hands and began checking her body for any bruises she may have sustained.

"Are you ok! Did they hurt you?"

"He shot you in the chest?! How are you still moving?! How are you still breathing?! How are you still alive?!"

Michonne's voice was a high pitch shriek. He continued checking her body.

"How are you still alive?! He shot you! He shot you! He shot you!"

He cupped her face in his hands and she stared blankly at him.

"What are you?!" she whispered. He could see the shock and confusion in her eyes about she had just witnessed.

"What are you?!"

Rick didn't know how to begin answering that question.

"What are you?!"

"Michonne…"

"What are you?!"

She touched the holes in his chest. The bleeding was already slowing down. That discovery proved too much for her. She slumped forward, fainting against him. He caught her in his arms.

"F*ck!" **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick cradled an unconscious Michonne against his chest. He will have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up. He didn't want her to find out like this. Picking her up, he carried her into the bedroom just when loud banging started on the front door.

"Open up! It's the police!" **~*~*~*~*~*~***


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember Me – Chapter 7**

Rick quickly but gently put an unconscious Michonne on the bed. He covered her. The banging grew louder.

"Open the door! Police!"

He grabbed his wet towel and wiped the blood off his chest. He had stopped bleeding. He pulled on a nearby black vest. He had put it on just in time when he heard the front door to their suite burst open.

Rick rushed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked out into the living room and came face to face with a barge of police officers. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick stood by quietly as the officers wrote down the statement he had just given. He was still angry at what happened, not to him but specifically to Michonne. This was supposed to be a happy time in her life and now she's unconscious because of all the trauma she had just went through. When the hotel manager walked in, Rick's silent rage spilled over. He rushed through the group of officers towards him and grabbing the man by the throat, Rick slammed him against the wall.

"Mr Grimes!" the senior officer cried out.

Rick ignored him and began digging his fingers into the man's throat, strangling him slowly and painfully.

"WAS IT YOU?! Was it you who told them to come here?! Are you the informant?!"

Other officers rushed to pull Rick off the manager but he gripped harder. The manager struggled to breathe.

"Mr Grimes!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne turned slowly on the bed to slightly muffled voices and movements in the background. She opened her eyes and for a split second she didn't recognized where she was. Her eyes adjusted as she stared up at the ceiling. Then the frightening events of earlier came flooding back into her memory.

Her opening the door to the staring down the barrel of the gun, when Rick was knocked out, the fight between him and the other man, Rick killing the man and the other threatening to kill her and the most horrific memory of all...Rick getting shot…twice.

Suddenly a sharp pain ricocheted throughout her body. The pain was everywhere. Her hands, her chest, her head. Her whole body was betraying her all at once. She tried to scream out for help but the muscles in her throat was contracting, stifling any and all sounds.

Then the tremors in her hands started, mild at first and then violently and quickly. She tried clenching them to ease the pain but it didn't work. She glanced over at the small table across the bedroom to where her medication was in her handbag.

Another bolt of pain coursed through her body causing all of her joints and muscles to cease up. Tears flooded her eyes. With one deep breath she exhaled and jerked her body to the side. The muscles loosened just enough for her to roll on the floor. She landed with a hard thud. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Mr Grimes!"

It was only when Rick heard the thud did he let go. The manager slid to the floor clasping his neck. Rick turned and rushed towards the bedroom. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne closed her eyes in relief when she saw Rick came through their bedroom door. She opened her mouth to scream to release the pain but it was futile. Within seconds, she was scooped up into strong protective arms and placed back unto the bed. She could hear Rick moving around the room briskly.

Then she was in his arms again. She let out a silent gasp when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. He rubbed the spot in a circular motion where he had injected her whilst kissing her damp cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby!" he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry! This is too much for you!"

He held her close against his chest as he rocked her in his arms. Gradually as the medication kicked in, her body relaxed slowly in his arms.

"Rick." she whispered hoarsely.

He looked down at her as she opened his eyes. She caressed his cheeks.

"It's alright. I'm going to be alright." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Ok."

She nestled her head against his chest. She could feel a slight damp on her face. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Sir?" one of the officers called out.

The senior officer walked over to him and he pointed to two bullet holes in the window. He nodded and waited for Rick to exit the bedroom.

"Mr Grimes…was you or your wife shot?"

"No." His back was turned to the officer. His main focus was on Michonne as she lay asleep on the bed.

"I will still need to interview Mrs Grimes."

Rick turned fiercely toward him.

"I told you what happened. No one is interviewing my wife. I'm taking her somewhere safe!" He glared at the hotel manager then back at the officer. "You want to find out how those bullets holes got there? Do your f*cking job!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Ten minutes later Rick was carrying Michonne out of the hotel suite under the watchful eyes of the officers. The medical officer was already on the scene and the two bodies were being wrapped up.

The senior officer and the manager followed Rick down to the lobby of the hotel. They watched as Rick put his wife in the car who then handed the police officer a piece of paper with his number on it.

"If you have any more questions you contact me…directly." He walked up to the hotel manager and whispered. "If I find out that you or any of your employees had anything to do with this…I will kill you. Pass on the message." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick sorted out with the desk clerk the address to where to deliver their stuff from the hotel room. He received a message that he would be fully refunded the fees he paid for the time that they stayed at the hotel as a gesture of good faith. He got into the car quietly and pulled out of the parking lot. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

Three hours later, Michonne was resting comfortably at a cottage on a lake. When they were still at the hotel waiting for the scene to be cleared and Rick answered more questions, he had bought a cottage online…one far away from civilization and drowning in nature.

As soon as he was given the all clear to leave Rick took Michonne to the cottage. It was isolated and quiet except for the rustling of the trees, and the birds chirping and the soothing sound of the private lake that ran behind it.

It was perfect for Michonne…completely stress free. He had groceries, clothes and other items delivered to the house and he prepared a hot tasty meal for Michonne for when she wakes up. He checked on her constantly.

He called Carol's medical associate who had given Michonne the all clear to have a baby. He was at the cottage within 45 minutes. He examined her and gave her a mild sedative to help her sleep out the rest of the evening. The next step was to tell Maggie and the others what happened. **~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Are you guys ok?!"

"Was anyone hurt?!"

"Did they catch the men who did this?!"

"Was any of the hotel employees involved?!"

The ladies began firing questions rapidly at him before he got halfway through the story. Three pairs of worried eyes stared at him through the laptop webcam.

"Yes. She's ok. No…she wasn't hurt…atleast physically."

"What do you mean?"

"She had a seizure with tremors. I was talking to the police when I heard a noise in the bedroom. She was trying to get off the bed to get to her medicine but she fell to the ground instead. I heard when she fell."

"OMG!" Andrea cried.

"I got to her in time and gave her the injection."

"So she's ok now?!"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Carol's friend already came and check on her. She's will be alright"

"We want to see her."

Rick picked up the laptop and quietly went into the bedroom. He turned the laptop for them to see Michonne sleeping peacefully under the blankets. He retreated from the room.

"Do they know the people who did this?"

"Yes."

"And?!"

"They're dead."

The girls looked at each other.

"I killed them."

There was several moments of silence.

"F*ck!" Sasha muttered to herself.

"That's good. They wouldn't try that shit ever again." Maggie said pleased.

"You call us as soon as she wakes up ok?!" Andrea said. "Promise us!"

"I promise." He paused. "Michonne is my wife and I will protect her."

"I know you will Rick. You have already proven that. We are glad that you were there. She's so lucky to have you." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sun had already set for the evening and Rick took a long hot shower. When he got out he checked the bullet holes in his body in the bathroom mirror. They were a through and through hence the bullet holes in the hotel room window.

The wounds were painful to the touch but not as painful as the emotional one he felt when the criminal had a gun to Michonne's head, threatening her life. Fear and rage were the two strongest, especially rage. No-one threatens Michonne…no one.

Those men paid with their lives and rightfully so. He does not regret doing it but he does regret having Michonne witness his savagery and finding out his secret in the process. When he turned around, he saw Michonne sitting upright on the bed with her legs folded underneath her.

She was looking at him through the bathroom door. Taking off the light, he walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked to the bed and sat down infront of her. As he looked at her, he couldn't read her face. He decided to test things between them.

He reached out and held her hand. She stiffened slightly but more importantly and surprisingly, she didn't pull away. He interwove his fingers with her and moved closer to her.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded and he disappeared quickly out of the bedroom. He glanced back briefly and saw that she was looking after him, well specifically at his back. He knows that she was looking at the exit wounds. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne ate slowly under Rick's watchful eyes. Her mind was swimming with so many questions and it caused a headache whenever she tried to concentrate on which ones to ask first. After twenty minutes she was done and Rick took the plate and placed it on the floor.

"Maggie, Andrea and Sasha send their love and prayers. They want you call them as soon as you are able."

"Ok."

There was a pause.

"Michonne…do you understand what you saw earlier?"

"No."

"I am sure you have a lot of questions."

"Questions like how my husband can take two bullets to the chest point blank range without even breaking his stride? Or how he was able to kill one man and then snap another's neck like toothpicks without a second thought?! You mean those questions?"

Rick couldn't help but smile. Michonne was handling the situation quite well.

"Yes."

"For the record I don't believe in vampires or werewolves or ghost or aliens but I know what I saw and no human can take two bullets to the chest like you did and still be sitting here infront of me."

Rick said nothing.

"What are you?"

"I come from a long line of entities call Immortals."

At first, her eyes bulged with expected shock and then squinted at him. She said nothing and he continued.

"My kind has been around for thousands of years. We don't die, get tired or sick. We don't need to eat or sleep to sustain ourselves. We just do to keep up appearances and to not draw suspicion to ourselves."

Michonne looked around the room, breathing heavily. Then she looked back at him...her eyes searching his for the truth.

"Are you f*cking with me right now? Is this a wedding gift game or something?"

"No. Trust what you saw today. Everything you saw was real. I am telling you the truth."

"You're an Immortal?"

"Yes."

There was a pause between them.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Afraid is not the appropriate word for this situation but no. I'm not afraid of you but should I be?"

"No."

Rick noticed Michonne's breathing became shallow as she digest all what he had just told her. She slid off the bed and steadied herself on shaky legs.

"Michonne?"

Michonne stood at the bedroom window looking out at the lake.

"Please say something."

Thirty seconds passed and it felt like an hour.

"I need some air."

She walked to the bedroom door and Rick's heart sank. He thought that he was losing her. Suddenly, she turned with her hand outstretched to him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Aren't you coming?"

Rick instantly perked up and jumped up from the bed. He took her hand and they walked out of the house. The moonlight shined softly down on them as they stood inhaling the sweet night's air.

"I'm not going to lie. I don't know what to think right now. I don't even know what to say."

Rick grew worried once more. He stood facing her.

"Just say what you're feeling right now."

She gently touched the holes in his chest.

"When he pointed the gun at you and pulled the trigger…." Michonne burst into tears. Rick pulled her into his chest. He could feel her heart racing. Michonne clung tightly unto him.

"Shhhhh."

Abruptly she pulled away and punched him in the shoulder.

"You should have told me!"

She punched him again.

"You should have told me you can't die!"

She folded her arms across her chest and pouted her lips. She looked so cute and Rick couldn't help but have a broad smirk on his face.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help that you look so cute when you're mad!"

She stormed off behind the house.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

Rick rushed off behind her. She stopped abruptly on seeing the lake. It was as if it calmed her immediately. He walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, nestling herself comfortably. They stood there for a couple of minutes…the leaves of the Poui trees falling all around them.

"Is there anything else I need to know about you?"

"Is there anything else that you want to know?"

"How many of you are out there?"

"A couple hundred."

She turned around.

"Where are they?"

"Scattered all over the globe. We move around a lot."

"How old are you?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Guess."

Michonne squinted for a couple seconds.

"100 years old?"

Rick shook his head.

"200?"

"Nope."

"Tell me!"

"600 years old."

Michonne mouth sprang open.

"EWWWWW! That is so gross! You're so old!"

Rick roared out with laughter so hard. He took a step back and slipped on the cluster of leaves behind them and as he fell backwards, he pulled Michonne down with him.

"Rick!" She laughed out as she fell on top of him. They giggled as Rick cradled her against him. Michonne wiggled out from his arm and straddled him. She looked at his chest. Around the bullet wounds were red and puffy.

"Does it hurt?"

"We do feel pain so yes…it hurts."

"Good!" She poked one of the holes.

"Owwww!"

"That's for keeping me in the dark!"

She was about to poke the other when Rick flipped her over on her back. She traced her fingers along the contours of his face.

"I love you so much Rick. No matter who or what you are."

They began kissing gently at first and then more passionately.

"Make love to me Rick. Let's start a family."

Rick rose up off her and Michonne quickly worked off her top. Rick helped her out of her pants and she helped him out of his jeans. She swallowed hard at seeing his huge bulge. He leaned in and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pinned her hands above her heads and started sucking on the nap of her neck. Michonne gasped loudly as the leave fell, tickling her face. He rose again and pulled her to stand up. Cupping each of her butt cheeks Rick lifted her up.

She securely snaked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their lips never parted and Rick walked into the lake. The water was initially cold but the heat from their bodies soon warmed the waters around them.

As they kissed, Rick expertly tore off her bra and panties and threw them on the bank of the lake. Soon after his underwear went flying through the air towards the bank. However, it got stuck in one of the trees that hung over the lake.

"Omg!" Michonne giggled.

Rick sank down into the water just below their shoulders. He slowly and gently entered her. Michonne squeezed her eyes shut as she gasped. Cupping his butt cheeks, Michonne pulled Rick into her. He groaned in her ear as she rotated her hips. Their lips found each other again, devouring them feverishly.

Twenty minutes later, after steady thrusts and clawing at each other Michonne shuddered first with Rick following soon after. Slowly, he walked out of the lake, with Michonne still clinging unto him and laid her down in the bunch of leaves.

They rolled around, allowing the leaves to stick to their wet bodies, covering them completely. Rick was on top and he grinned at her mischievously. He began kissing her from her lips to her chin, her chest and straight down to the base of her tummy but just above her soft moist center. He gently pulled her knees up. Using only his tongue, Rick parted her lips, exposing the soft pink bud hidden inside.

He kissed it once, twice then a third time. Each kiss made Michonne's legs open wider until it was fully spread. Without warning, Rick slowly pushed his tongue inside her until he was fully submerged. His tongue was warm and it was her undoing. Michonne shivered violently and Rick held her legs wide open. She whimpered as her orgasm subsided but Rick wasn't finished yet.

He grabbed her hips and pulled Michonne's lower half in an upright position, her lower back pressing firmly against his chest. Her legs fell sprawling open over her...her knees almost opposite her shoulders...almost touching. Rick pushed his tongue in deeper.

"RICK!" she cried out but he ignored her. After the fifth slow deep thrust, Michonne shivered again...gasping for breath. He groaned against her heat.

"Hmmmm. You like that?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes!"

"Louder!"

"Yessss!"

Over the next twenty minutes, Rick tongue f*cked her, bring Michonne to six leg numbing orgasms.

"Oh God! Yesssssssssssss!"

Rick was now satisfied and he slowly put her back down. Michonne curled up in the pile of leaves beneath them with Rick smiling proudly besides her. When the wind began flowing chilly he cradled Michonne in his arms as they looked up at the starry sky.

"I could stay here forever."

"We could if you want to. This house is yours. I bought it in your name."

"What?"

"Yes." He chuckled.

She leaned back on him.

"I need to ask. You're taking this whole me being an Immortal thing really well."

"You expected me to freak out. To run away."

"I think that would have been a natural reaction."

Michonne propped up herself on her elbow to face Rick.

"Why would I run away from someone who clearly loves me Rick? Someone who would kill and have killed to protect me? I am no fool the last time I checked. I love you now more than ever. I don't care what you are."

She frowned.

"What?'

"Is it permitted what you did? Marrying someone like me...a mortal? Starting a family?"

"It is forbidden for us to couple with mortals, have relationships and families. Some of us have already done it. In all my years, I never thought I would meet someone like you. Someone who would make me want to break the rules."

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

"On the contrary…you made me see life differently…my life."

"Are there any consequences for your actions?'

"You mean like punishment?"

"Yes."

"We can't harm each other so no…there is no punishment but the practice is strongly discouraged."

"What was it like all these years?"

He paused before answering.

"Lonely."

"I'm sorry." She rested her head on his chest.

"Don't be. Everything is perfect now." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember Me – Chapter 8**

One month had passed since the robbery and Michonne being attacked. The lead investigator on the case kept Rick informed at all times as he had demanded. He kept Michonne as far away as possible from the updates and whenever she enquired, he told her basics…that everything was under control and that they are close to arresting the person or persons who were responsible.

He didn't want her to worry or be stressed out with the situation. Instead, he encouraged her to do some of the things she enjoyed doing like trying new baking recipes. Rick adored seeing her moving around the kitchen adding this and that as she baked cakes, tarts and pies. He was her taster for the good and the bad. He swallowed the bad with a smile on his face.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that his taste buds were screaming for relief when she made a batch of very sweet tarts. However, he suspected that she knew. She would squint her eyes and fold her arms across her chest and watch him chew. He would grin sheepishly then she would dump the whole lot.

The good treats she bake, he would steal extras behind her back and she would pretend that she didn't know. When she wasn't baking, they would be making love and when they weren't making love, she would be resting. Once she felt her tremors coming on and she stopped baking for three days. He made sure she took her tablets regardless.

They made love everywhere except the bedroom. Michonne found it too cliché. They made love on the back porch in the rain, in the kitchen among the baking ingredients, under the trees and in the flowers garden. She loved making love in the garden among the scented flowers, the hummingbirds and the bees. It made her feel alive.

Rick kept up the pressure on the police and they in-turned applied pressure on their informants and after two weeks, they got answers. The hotel manager confessed that he owned money to a notorious gambling house, much more money than he could pay back. His only other alternative was to steal from the hotel's guest.

He had overheard Michonne's friends talking about her wedding and that it would be the most perfect. He decided that Rick and Michonne were his best bet in getting at least some of the money he owed and get the heat off his back for a little while. He told his debtors and they made all the arrangements for the robbery.

He however insisted that they were only supposed to go to Rick and Michonne's room when they weren't there and stressed that no-one was supposed to get hurt. They were only there to take whatever money and jewelry that they could find and keep and part payment of his debt.

The hotel manager was arrested and Rick was refunded his full hotel fee which he donated to a charity of Michonne's choice. When told the news of her attacker's accomplice being arrested, she was relieved. She was shocked that the hotel manager was part of it. She called the lead investigator and thanked him for his hard work. **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick was propped up on his elbow as he looked on affectionately at his sleeping wife. Her hair was tumbled partly across her face and her breathing gentle. He was smiled and slipped out from under her arms.

Quietly, he made his way to the kitchen and began eating one of the freshly made scones from last night. They tasted delicious. He hummed to himself as he prepared a hearty and healthy breakfast of roasted veggies, scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice. He brewed a cup of coffee for himself.

He made a quick call and returned to the bedroom where Michonne was now laying flat on her back. He put the breakfast on the side table and the aroma scented the room. She stirred a little and then slowly she woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning."

Her eyes were not fully opened as yet but seeing the tray full of goodies, they bounced opened. He sat on the bed facing her, their legs touching.

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

She began digging in the breakfast. She reached for the coffee instead of the juice.

"Nope! That isn't for you."

"So where's my coffee."

"No coffee for you. It's not good for you or the baby."

Michonne hiccupped.

"What did you just say?"

"I said an expectant mother should not be drinking coffee. It's not good for the both of you."

The room was deafeningly quiet and they stared at each other.

"But I'm not pre…"

Michonne's mouth was open when he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You are."

"How do you know?"

Rick raised his eyes brows at her. Michonne broke down into a puddle of joyful tears.

"I'm going to be a mom! I can't believe I'm going to be a mom! RICK!"

When she fell into his arms, he never felt so proud and happy in all his long life. He was giving the woman he loved the gift of her dreams. She grabbed unto him tightly and cried loudly.

"I'm going to be a mom!" Michonne wailed. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne spent the next ten minutes crying on Rick's shoulders. When it finally sank in she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? This is your moment. You can cry and laugh for as long as you want."

He wiped away lingering tears and they kissed.

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you but I want to visit the doctor to confirm."

"I already made the call. He's expecting us." **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick grinned to himself seeing Michonne with a ton of baby magazines on her lap. The doctor had taken a blood sample and while he tested it, they had gone to a bookstore and Michonne purchased dozens of books on pregnancies and babies. He knows he doesn't have anything to worry about where her pregnancy and the baby are concerned but he let her indulge herself anyway.

The doctor summoned them back inside his office. They took a seat and he handed her the results. The doctor was smiling and so was Rick.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant."

Michonne jumped to her feet screaming and Rick and the doctor laughed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Tears were running down her eyes again.

"You could be scaring my patients seated in the waiting room." The doctor joked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. You are entitled to scream. You have to take extra care of yourself from now on. Healthy foods, lots of water and take your medication."

The doctor was looking directly at Rick. He nodded. Michonne sat on her husband's lap.

"So what's the next step?"

"Well I took enough blood for testing to assess how the extra levels of hormones will affect the tumour."

Michonne was beyond happy until she hurt the word 'tumour'. The doctor saw it.

"Don't worry about it until it becomes a problem. Once you take your medication on time, your hormones will be slightly elevated at best so it will not affect you or the baby. However…..if you experience any symptoms even in the slightest you have to let me know."

"Ok."

"Have you had any episodes since I last saw you?"

She glanced at Rick and smiled.

"I felt a tremor coming on a couple of weeks ago but I took my medication and controlled it."

The doctor glanced at Rick and Michonne saw it.

"What were you doing?"

"I was baking. It's not Rick's fault. He's keeping me in a stress free zone."

"Good. No more baking though. You can go for walks, swimming and stuff like that. Let your husband do all the cooking."

Michonne shot Rick a glance, a smirk on her face.

"I can cook! Excuse you very much!"

"I didn't say a word!"

"I'll have the in depth results from your blood test in a week's time and I'll give you a call."

Michonne hugged the doctor.

"Thank you so much!"

The men shook hands.

"Take care of her."

"It's my solemn promise."

Once outside on the pavement, Michonne took a big inhale of fresh air and turned to Rick.

"This is really happening!"

"Yes! We are going to be parents!"

"I'm a mom!" she screamed and jumped into Rick's arms among the people passing them on the street. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne stood in only her panties examining herself in the bedroom mirror while Rick sat up on the bed looking at her.

"What are doing?"

"Looking."

"Looking for what?"

"I don't know."

She touched her tummy gentle and rubbed it in small circles. After a minute or so of inspection she went over and sat across his lap. He cupped her breasts in both hands. His hands were warm and her nipples grew hard. He sucked on the left and then the right and she caressed his head full of brown curly hair.

He tore off her panties and she slipped his john free from the boxers. She slid unto him and they gasped into the evening air. She opened her legs further and glided deeper down on him.

"Ughhhhhh!"

He grabbed each butt cheeks and pushed up in short, quick, gentle jabs. Michonne moaned with each stroke. She put per arms around his neck and commanded.

"Don't move."

Rick did as he was told. Michonne leaned back and grabbed his ankle as far as she can reach. She opened her knees and displaying her full front in all of its glory…from her perfect mounds of breast tracing down to her flat tummy and small waist, to shapely thighs.

Those thighs led down to her velvety middle that had taken him in. She started rocking her hips from back to front and side to side. Rick breathed out at the ethereal sight. He gripped the bed sheets for mental support when she started moving in a slow circular motion.

Her eyes were closed and her brow knitted in intense concentration. He bit his lip and tasted blood and his knuckles grew from lack of blood flowing to them. He then closed his own eyes and felt her every thrust. She whimpered out followed by violent jerks.

She was slipping off him so Rick pulled her forward and held her knees in a locked position. She pushed down, shook for a couple seconds and he felt warm liquid on his tummy. The warmth on his body sent him in a tailspin and he released himself deep inside. They heaved exhausted. **~*~*~*~*~***

They looked at each other smiling. They were still in their joined positions. Michonne was flat in her back.

"Pass me those pillows."

He did and soon, she was in an elevated position. Their eye contact was much easier. Her left foot was laid flat against his shoulders while he massaged the right. It felt good and she looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"I was just wondering when did you know."

"That you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I sensed it the very night we first made love."

"I got pregnant so soon?"

Rick felt a pang of pride at getting his wife pregnant so soon.

"I actually felt him four days later after that night. His presence was so strong it caught me off guard."

Rick froze as the last word came out of his mouth. Michonne's eyes were popping with surprise. They were glistening.

"It's…"

She paused to catch her breath.

"Him? It's a boy?!"

He pulled her upright.

"Yes. We are having a son."

A single tear fell from Michonne's eyes. He could see she was fighting her happiness.

"You can cry. Don't fight it. You deserve to be happy."

She placed her hand on her tummy and cried. **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Two weeks later….**_

Michonne's cravings have been slowly kicking in and Rick catered to her every need. At the moment, she was desperately craving plums. It could be pepper plums, sweet plums, green plums and any other type of plums he could buy.

He was in the supermarket and his basket was only filled with a wide assortment of plums. He was in the checkout line standing next to a couple. The man glanced at his basket and then at his wedding ring.

"The cravings started huh?"

Rick just smiled.

"First baby?"

"Yes."

The man have a cynical chuckle.

"You're in for a lot of sleepless night."

"It isn't all that bad." The man's wife chimed in.

"Don't lie to him honey. Atleast let him be prepared…know what's coming. You remember what you were like? You were scary."

The woman shook her head at her husband. Rick was very well prepared for what's to come. Although it his first child, while Michonne was asleep at nights, he was up reading the many pregnancy and baby books she had bought.

He was looking forward making midnight runs for what she was craving for. He was also looking forward to seeing the pregnancy glow as her tummy grows with life forming inside her. Some of the things that discussed the books are things that Michonne will never experience and he was grateful for that.

When he got home, it was calm and quiet and as expected when he entered their bedroom, Michonne was fast asleep. He headed to the kitchen to unpack the items when cold air blew in through the windows. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Checking on Michonne once more he walked out of the house and into the back yard. He walked to the west end of the lake and by a large poui tree a man stood, looking out on the serene water. Rick stood next to him and nothing was said for atleast ten minutes.

"Why are you here Silas?"

"I'm just checking in."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." He glanced at Rick. "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you marry her? You wanted no part of the human race. Is it because she's dying?"

Rick turned to Silas strongly.

"I married her because I love her and I want a family with her. I want to give her the family she wants."

"You know it is forbidden. The humans lack of knowledge about our existence is enforced to make our lives simple. Coupling, having relationships and families with them risk exposure."

"I am not the first to do this and I wouldn't be the last and till this day we haven't been expose. We choose our mates wisely. That is what has kept us hidden and intact all this time." he paused. "There has to be more to life than just living to eternity and watching everyone and everything die all around us. We are part of their world so why can't we share in some their joys and sorrows as well."

"How much does she know?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"She knows the basics…that there are immortals like me out there. She knows that our union is frowned up."

"How did she take it?"

Rick laughed.

"She thought I was pranking her at first but she said she loved me no matter what I am."

"Hmmmm. I thought she would have freaked out."

"I did too."

"She's one of the special ones."

"She is."

Silas cleared his throat.

"Well…special or not, there is discord about what you did. Some are absolutely livid."

"Like who? Peter?"

Silas smiled.

"I don't give a f*ck what Peter or any of the others think. It's my life and I do with it as I please. I met and fell in love with the most precious, gentlest person ever so I married her and I am not letting go. Whosoever has a problem with my actions knows where to find me."

"Peter or any of the others are not going to come anywhere near you or your wife. They are not that foolish and it's against our way. One immortal cannot harm another immortal or their human spouses or families. They just wanted you to note their displeasure at your actions."

"Like I said, I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Congratulations by the way…on your baby."

"Thank you."

"I can't believe how excited I am. I am 600 years old and this is so new to me…creating a life. It is the best feeling in the world. Nothing I did all these centuries compares to this."

Silas nodded.

"You could have had this." Rick said quietly. "Margaret loved you. You know that and you loved her. Why you didn't you tell her? Why didn't you let her in? To hell with Peter and the others. The only thing we have to look forward to is just existing. That is not a life. No one wants to die but what's the point of living forever if we don't have someone to share it with even if it's for a little while?"

Silas swallowed hard.

"You could have had children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. Even great great grandchildren. You never gave Margaret a chance to love you. You let her die old and alone and you lived alone. I don't want that life. I don't to give up on love and family. I do want to make the mistake you made."

Rick's words cut deep and Silas snapped at him.

"You think I don't know what a fool I've been?! I didn't want to live though someone I love dying on me but you know what? I did!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was there with her...when she took her last breath."

Rick was shocked by Silas's confession.

"I didn't know that."

"She spent her last days in a nursing home alone. She didn't have any relatives so they allowed me to come in. I sat with her holding her hand. She was blind but she knew it was me. She cried and squeezed my hand."

"What did you do?"

"I told her that I loved her and that I always did. I apologized for not telling her sooner."

"And?"

"She smiled and took her last breath."

Painful silence engulfed the air around them.

"For two hundred years I lived with that regret and I'm glad you are not following in my footsteps."

"I wouldn't" **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick walked back into the house and Michonne was in the kitchen.

"Hey. Where were you? I was worried."

Rick crossed the room, held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She snaked her arms around his neck and she returned the kiss just as feverishly.

"What was that for?"

"For making me the happiest and luckiest man alive and to not having any regrets."

"Michonne giggled.

"You are welcomed but it should me thanking you for making my dream of becoming a mother come through."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rick knelt down infront of her and spoke to their unborn child. I can't wait to meet you."

He hugged her pressing his face into her tummy and she giggled. He froze. He looked at her tummy and the up at her.

"That tickled."

He pressed his face into her again. He couldn't believe what he was sensing…what he was feeling. It wasn't as strong as before but he now felt two distinct presence. They must have been beating as one. That's why it was so strong. He was so happy. Tears sprang in his eyes. **~*~*~*~*~***

 _ **Three days later…..**_

Dr Francois looked at the results from the four tests that he ran on Michonne's blood. He couldn't understand it. It's not like she was miraculously cured because the tumour was still there. It just stopped growing. It just stopped. The medication couldn't have done that. He couldn't understand or explain it. He called Michonne.

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually, I'm feeling great. Can't tell when last I had this much energy."

"Any symptoms?"

"No. Is something wrong with my blood test? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine."

"Are you sure? I could handle any bad news you have tell me."

"That's the thing. I don't have any bad news."

Michonne turned to Rick and gave him the thumbs up.

"Ok. Thanks Dr. Francois."

She hung up and faced Rick.

"Everything is good."

He stretched out his arms and she went to him. They went outside and stood watching the lake as Rick smiled caressing her tummy.

"You have been smiling alot for the past couple of days. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just so incredibly happy…that's all."

"I can't wait for our son to be born."

Rick's smile grew broader. **~*~*~*~*~***


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember Me – Chapter 9**

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Michonne been basking in the glow of pregnancy. She is now five months pregnant and Rick has fussed over her constantly and talking to their little ones. He made sure that she has plenty of beauty sleep and had fully taken over the household and cooking duties.

She hasn't had a tremor since they confirmed her pregnancy by Dr Francois. Her health was frightening improving and it caused Dr Francois confusing. He quizzed Michonne when he made a house visit for her check-up.

' _Have you been resting?'_

" _Yes. A lot. Rick doesn't let me do anything. He cooks and cleans."_

" _And you have been taking your prenatal vitamins?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Any recent tremors?"_

" _No."_

" _Not a single one?"_

" _No."_

" _Have you experiencing any unusual symptoms?"_

" _No. None whatsoever."_

 _Dr Francois stared from Michonne to Rick then back to Michonne._

" _I'm fine Dr Francois. In fact, I've never ever felt this healthy in years."_

 _She caressed her growing tummy and Rick put his hand over hers._

" _I don't want to sound silly but I think this baby is a miracle. I feel as if he's healing me. I feel so different, so alive. I really can't explain it."_

" _I'm glad everything is going smoothly but I will still like to take another blood sample, to monitor the tumour."_

 _He took the sample and left._

Her lots of free time were used skyping her girlfriends and she was always very careful to cover up her tummy area. She didn't tell Sasha and the others that she was pregnant as she wanted to surprise them. She looked at the time. It was 7:30 pm. Propped up on some pillows on the bed she turned on her laptop and dialled. Three excited faces appeared.

"Hi!"

They spoke in unison.

"How is married life in paradise?"

"It's good. Rick is taking such good care of me."

Rick popped into the room and into the camera frame and waved to the girls.

"Hi Rick. Heard you are taking real good care of our girl."

He grinned.

"I try."

"He's being modest guys. He's the best."

Rick rested a tray of steamed vegetables with slices of apples and grapes with a large glass of orange juice. Then he planted a long deep kiss on her.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Sasha, Maggie and Andrea cooed in the background.

Michonne pulled away from Rick, blushing hard.

"Rick!"

"What? I can kiss you infront of my inlaws right?"

Michonne couldn't stop smiling and when she nodded he kissed her again and left the room.

"I'm so jealous of you right now."

"Are you sure Rick doesn't have any brothers or cousins or nephews?"

Michonne chuckled. They didn't know about Rick's immortality and how could she explain to them that although he doesn't have any blood relatives there others like him out there. She hasn't met any of them but he did tell her of Silas's visit.

When she asked what they talked about, he just told her that he only came to congratulate him on their baby. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to meet the others like him who were nearby but she decided against it.

"No Andrea. Rick doesn't have any brothers or cousins or nephews."

"That's such a crying shame."

"So tell me. How has it been at home? What's the latest?"

"Well…Sasha has a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend…atleast not as yet."

"Sure Sasha….sure." **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick listened as Michonne chatted with her friends and he's happy because she is happy. His tongue almost slipped several times revealing that she was in fact carrying not one baby but two. The second heartbeat he sensed was much gentler. It was a girl.

He was happy when he realized that they were having a boy but his excitement skyrocketed when the second baby was a girl. They were the perfect family and Michonne would be blissful to have a daughter.

Her health has been steadily improving daily and that is due to the lives growing in her womb. Although Michonne is mortal, all children of immortals are immortals themselves. Their DNA is immortal. Their twins will never get sick or grow old or die and for that he is grateful.

It was also the first time twins have ever been conceived in their lineage. He knows that once the others find out there will be more visits to his home and he is waiting for them patiently. He is prepared to defend Michonne and their twins **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick and Michonne cuddled each other in bed. They left the windows open so that the cool breeze to flow in.

"What are you thinking?"

He pulled her close.

"I can't wait to meet our son. He's going to be perfect."

Rick grinned pleasantly to himself." **~*~*~*~*~***

Rick watched protectively as Michonne prepared the guest rooms for her sisters who were suppose to land in the airport tomorrow. Despite his insistence to do all the preparations, Michonne was adamant that she will decorate the rooms herself. In turn, he was insistent that she was to do no heavy lifting at anytime.

"Yes yes…I know."

He smiled as she moved around to each of the rooms. She was dressed in a red slack peek-a-boo shorts and one of his cool white shirts with only the middle button fasten. Her body was preparing for their family and he loved to see the daily healthy progression.

Her tummy was showing which peeped out underneath the shirt. Her breast was fuller and threatening to completely spill out of the bra in the next couple of months. His favourite body development is her hips and butt.

They were broader which mean that there is more for him to pinch and squeeze and caress during their love making. Michonne was a vixen in bed and it drove him crazy. Sometimes, she wanted to feel his engorged cock inside of her and other times, she just wanted intimacy and for him to play with her body.

During those play times he would finger her and play with her clit. However, his favourite was to just eat her out until she went limp and from all the juices that dribble from her body, he strongly suspects that it was her favourite too.

On the first of their two scheduled visit to the doctor's office, Rick convinced Dr Francois to keep the fact that Michonne was carrying twins from her. When asked how he was sure that she was having twins, Rick told him that he just had a feeling Dr Francois then expressed concern about keeping such information from her. He however, struck a deal with Rick stating that he will keep it a secret if she doesn't ask about the sex of the babies.

Rick smiled to himself and agreed to his terms as they already knew that they were having a son but she didn't know about their daughter. They moved to the last bedroom to be prepared and when Michonne sat on the bed, He slipped in and sat behind her.

She leaned back as he slid his arms protectively around her and rest on her tummy. Suddenly, the babies began moving excitedly under the touch of their father. She gasped.

"Oh my god! He knows that you are here. He's so excited to feel you!"

Rick nibbled on her ear and she started to cry.

"I never thought in a million years thought that all this was possible. I'm married to the love of my life and I'm bringing the symbol of our love into this world."

She squeezed his arms.

"I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that when I'm gone that you will love and protect him as you did me."

"Michonne…."

"Please promise me."

"Ok."

"Say it. I want to hear it."

Rick paused before answering. He didn't want to talk about death…her death.

"I promise." He whispered.

The room was quiet, the atmosphere had changed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Will he be mortal like me?"

"No. All children of immortals are immortals themselves."

"So our son will see his mother die."

She tried to slip out of his arms but he held her close. She started to tremble as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Shhhhhhhh." **~*~*~*~*~***

When she heard Rick's sedan pull up, she ran to the front door and opened it. Sasha, Andrea and Maggie jumped out of the vehicle, raced up the path, screaming. She steps aside and they rushed inside, leaving Rick to bring their luggage to the house. They leaned in to hug her but she stopped them.

Slowly, she opened the thick jacket she was wearing revealing her baby bump. They let out such a blood curdling scream that Rick dropped the suitcases and sprinted up to the house but what he saw was a relief. The ladies were all hugging and crying, congratulating Michonne. He quietly slipped back to the car. **~*~*~*~*~***

The ladies were sitting on the sofa.

"How far along are you?"

"Five glorious months."

"I'm so happy for you and Rick. We all are!"

"Thank you Sasha."

"So that's why you were always in huge sweaters when talking to us on Skype."

She laughed.

"Yes. I didn't want to jinx anything until I was a couple of months along and I wanted to surprise you guys."

Michonne caressed her unborn child lovingly.

"So….before anyone ask. I consulted a doctor before getting pregnant. Carol referred me to a specialist and he gave us the ok to become pregnant. It is safe for me to have a baby or two as long as I take my medication and watch out for symptoms."

"Have you had any since?"

"I had one episode that was threatening to come on but we caught it in time and I haven't had once since."

"Do you know what sex it is?"

"Rick and I are having a son!"

The ladies started squealing.

"I'm so blessed and…"

She jumped.

"What is it?"

"He just kicked! I think he want his aunties to know that he knows that they are here! Do you guys want to feel!?"

They rushed over to her side and Michonne guided then to where she felt the kick. Seconds later, they felt it too.

Rick started bringing out the refreshment and Andrea jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For loving Michonne. For making her so happy. Thank you."

"I should be thanking her for making me the luckiest man alive." **~*~*~*~*~***

Do you plan on having more kids?"

"I want too. The tumour has stopped growing."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I'm as shocked as you guys but the Dr Francois confirmed it on all my prenatal visits. It just stopped."

"This is a sign."

Don't start with your superstitions Sasha." Maggie stressed.

"No. I'm not. I'm just saying this is a good thing."

"I'll take whatever I can get. As long as health and strength permit me, I will be filling this house with kids."

"And we're sure Rick will be happy to oblige."

The girls giggled scandalously. **~*~*~*~*~***

The night was cool and quiet and the soft night light streamed in tenderly on the bed. Rick gently opened the buttons on Michonne's night shirt and he began whispering gently to his unborn as he caressed her tummy.

"I never knew I could feel this kind of love for anyone else besides your mother. I can't wait for you guys to get here to hold you in my arms, hear your first cry, see your first step, teach you your first word. I will show you guys the world. I will protect you as I promise your mother." He chuckled to himself. "As if you all will need protecting."

He stopped speaking when Michonne turned slightly. She settled back down and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

She yawned.

"I'm horny."

She winked at him.

"Oh really…."

He winked back and she blushed.

"Well…I'm going to have to fix that."

"You better."

She lifted up her hips and he pulled off her panties with his teeth. Then he pushed a pillow under her, leaving her soft velvet centre at the perfect angle to his lips. She gasped as he slowly moved in and his warm lips on the first kiss sent her into a frenzy. She grab a pillow over her face and screamed into it and Rick didn't stop. **~*~*~*~*~***

The next morning Michonne insisted on making breakfast for everyone. Rick was outside picking fresh fruits to juice for her. She glanced up and Andrea was looking at her cheekily. Sasha and Maggie were in their rooms getting dressed.

"What?"

She spoke in a whisper.

"You and Rick were so naughty last night."

Michonne flushed with embarrassment.

"You heard us?"

"I heard you trying to stifle your screams."

"Oh my God! I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. We are all adults here. I don't expect your sex life to stop because you have company."

"Did Sasha and Maggie hear us too?"

"We'll see at breakfast." **~*~*~*~*~***

Sasha and Maggie were grinning as everyone ate breakfast on the patio under the Poui tree.

"Ok ok! I know you all heard us last night."

They all burst out laughing as Rick turned bright cherry red. **~*~*~*~*~***


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember Me – Chapter 10**

 **Hey guys. Still fighting the good fight. I'm not giving up. I'm determined to get to my old self. I hope you enjoy this update.**

As per Dr Francois orders, the girls planned a fun-filled but minimal stressful seven days of activities. Despite numerous invitations, Rick declined to accompany them, insisting that it should be an all girls weekend.

He would drop them off to where ever they needed to go and insisted that they call him when they were ready to come home. They would swoon each and every time Rick gives Michonne a protective hug and passionate kiss each time.

Rick would only shake his head in amusement whilst Michonne would blush like crazy all the time. He had gifted Michonne her very own black and gold credit card with unlimited credit and encouraged her to use it.

When she proudly told him that she already had all that she could ever want or need, he became overwhelmed with emotions and tears filled his eyes. She gently wiped them away. He watched as they disappeared in the mall, giggling and chatting away. **~*~*~***

While Michonne and her sisters frolicked he spent his time reading all the pregnancy and baby books that he could find. A few names for the twins were rolling around in his head but he kept them close to his chest. He set up Lamaze classes for them to attend.

When that was done, he checked up on all his numerous properties. He visited the ones close by and then contacted the caretakers of his properties in other cities and abroad for updates on their upkeep.

He then set up trust funds for his unborn twins and purchased stocks in companies that will be transferrable in their names on their eighteenth birthday. He was careful to leave out his unborn daughter's presence but made provisions that future children will be an equal beneficiary of the trust fund.

Unbeknownst to Michonne, Rick also opened an account in the name of the orphanage that she and the other ladies grew and he enquired about and is in negotiation to purchase a two acre estate in the US for the construction of another orphanage and school. Negotiations were in the final stages and once it is completed all the paper work will be handed over to Michonne for signature and commencement.

It was her heart's desire to start an orphanage and his duty as her husband is to fulfil her every desire. He chuckled when pictures of her, Sasha, Maggie and Andrea at different places and making silly faces flooded his phone. They were having a good time and he was happy. **~*~*~***

The ladies were surprised at the amount of stamina Michonne had despite being pregnant. They cautioned her to be careful and she assured them that she was fine. They were on their fifth outing day and they decided to just visit a well renowned tree restaurant that was located in the beautiful hills.

They booked one of the restaurant's cab and enjoyed the ten minute view on the way up. The girls nudged each other as they looked on at Michonne, hands caressing her growing tummy, her hair cascading down her shoulders and her eyes were smiling as she took in the scenery. The cab was quiet and she turned to them. They were silently cheerful.

"What?"

Without saying a word, they slide all around her and hugged her quietly. Tears sprang to her eyes. **~*~*~***

The ladies were ushered to one of the best seats in a semi private suite in the restaurant when the waiter saw her black and gold credit card. It had a lovely view, one over the mountains and with the full view of the nearby pond, teaming with ducks.

They ordered and the ladies smirked as Michonne hogged and devoured a whole platter of Blue Cheese Walnut Toast. She froze as she pushed the last piece of toast in her mouth.

"Oh? You guys wanted some?"

"No Michonne. We came here for the cold air and to eat the table cloth."

They roared out laughing scandalously just as the waiter brought their orders. **~*~*~***

Michonne had asked Rick to pick them up at the restaurant and he happily obliged. When he arrived as they were coming outside. He parked quickly and rushed up to them.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

He knelt down in front of her, embracing their unborn. She ran her fingers through his hair for comfort.

"Everything is fine Rick. I just ate alittle too much."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Then he whispered to her tummy.

"Your mom gave me a scare."

He escorted her to the car. **~*~*~***

Andrea, Maggie and Sasha said their goodnights and retired to bed. Rick ran Michonne a hot bubble bath and he joined her. He massaged her feet and she groaned in pleasure.

"Have you been thinking about any baby names?"

Her eyes were closed.

"No. Not really."

She opened one eye.

"Have you?"

"I have been mulling some names over in my head but I'm not ready to reveal yet."

"Hmmmm."

Closing her eye again, she nestled back into the water and enjoyed the pampering. **~*~*~**

The next two days, they decided to stay in. Rick prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner and they played card games and chat about life. Soon, the conversation turned to Rick.

"So Rick, do you have other family?"

Rick cocked his head to the side.

"Why do you ask Maggie?"

"Well you said that you don't have any siblings. What about other relatives?"

Rick thought carefully before he answered the question. He knows that Michonne haven't told them about his immortality and they haven't even discussed how they would broach the subject with them.

"There are others relatives around."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She turned to Michonne.

"Have you met any of them?"

"No. Not yet."

"How come? Didn't they come around to visit you and the baby?"

Rick and Michonne glanced at each other briefly.

"Actually they have but I was asleep at the time." She swallowed hard. "I will be meeting them again soon."

"Good. The in-laws could help you when the baby comes."

Rick and Michonne looked at each other again. **~*~*~***

 _ **Two days later….**_

Michonne said her farewells to her sisters earlier that say. Now she was finishing up her dinner on the bed and Rick flopped down next to her with some envelopes in hand. After stealing a couple grapes off her plate, he handed them to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She skimmed through the papers one by one and Rick watched as her facial features changed several times. Her eyes finally watered on the last document…the one for the orphanage. **~*~*~***

Michonne couldn't believe her eyes as she glimpse through the documents. Over the past few days while she was out with her friends, Rick have been making purchases and preparations for their unborn son.

She completely lost her grip on her emotions when she saw that he had opened an account in the orphanage that she and her sisters grew up in her name and he had just closed a deal on a two acre estate to build another orphanage and school. All that was needed is her signature to begin construction.

"You did all this for me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love you."

She cries.

"Why are you doing this to me? Making me so happy!"

She put down the papers on the bed between her legs and covered her face with her hands and continued crying. She was trying hard to contain her happiness. Her body began to tremble and Rick slide next to her, pulling her close. She buried her face in his chest and he could feel her tears seeping through his shirt. A few minutes passed and abruptly, she pulled away, looking up at him.

"Your son is making me an emotional wreck."

Rick smirked at the mention of a son. He had planned the reveal of their daughter in a special surprise that he hopes that she will like. He wiped away her tears.

"It could also be that you are happy as well."

"I am. You have no idea how lucky I feel."

"I am the lucky one."

They kiss. **~*~*~***

It was Sunday and because Rick had opened an account with them, Baby Boomers opened their doors to accommodate Michonne as she shopped around for baby items. He sat close by and admired as Michonne was being helped by the friendly staff.

She was surrounded by all sorts of items in the colours of blue, lemon and white as she sat on a large round sofa with legs tucked under her. When she liked a particular item, her eyes would light up and would eagerly turn to him, holding up the item for his approval and of course he did. In his eyes, she can do no wrong.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the store manager slip in. Making sure that Michonne was occupied, he greeted him.

"Is everything set up?"

"Yes Mr Grimes. Your wife will love it."

The manager disappeared to the other side of the store and he strolled over to his wife.

"There are so many things to choose from Rick. I can't decide."

"Take all."

He took her hand.

"Come with me."

She got up.

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to trust me."

She nodded and Rick covered her eyes with a scarf. He guided her and minutes later she was sitting on another large sofa. He took off the scarf. The room was brightly lit up with pink of all shades. Slowly, she got up and walked all over the room.

The store manager smiled at her and left to give them their privacy. There was strawberry pink, fuscia pink, rose pink, bubblegum pink, hot pink and other shades of pink that she has never seen before. She turned to Rick.

"What's all this? Why is everything pink?"

Rick loved the curiosity and obliviousness in her eyes. It is one of the perks of being human, the ability to be surprised at the smallest things in life. He guided her back to the sofa. She sat down and he kneeled down in front of her and interlaced their fingers.

"I never fully realized how lonely I was until I met you. I thought I had everything but I was wrong. All my wealth, life experiences and immortality in the world could not give me what you are giving me. The truth is I was nothing. I had nothing."

Michonne cupped his face.

"Please don't say that."

He tried to stifle his raw emotions. He thought that it would have been easy expressing himself to his better half. He kissed the palm of her hand and continued.

"Your innocence and mortality has taught me the true meaning of what life is about. I see things differently and more clearly because of you. You gave me the greatest honour in this world of being your husband and you are making me the proudest father of two."

A sliver of confusion flashed across her face briefly. **~*~*~***

Michonne narrowed her eyes at her husband. The speech he just made was so loving and it touched her heart. However, his last statement threw her for a loop.

"Two?"

The broad smile of his face brought it home like a ton of bricks. She gasped and covered her mouth and shook her head in massive disbelief.

"No…" She whispered.

Rick proudly nod to confirm it.

"It can't be!"

She cupped his faced tightly.

"Twins!"

"Yes."

"TWINS!

"Yes! We are having a son AND a daughter!"

"Oh God!Oh God!"

She threw her hands around Rick's neck screaming with delight.

"We're having twins!"

The atmosphere in the room was of pure jubilation. She pulled away and tenderly caressed her tummy as tears streamed down her face.

"I can't wait to meet the both of you!"

Rick placed his hands over hers.

"We both can't"

Suddenly they gasped as both babies kicked on either side of their mother's tummy in response. They looked at each other and kissed. **~*~*~***

After Michonne calmed down, she continued shopping around for not one baby now but two. After thanking the helpful staff, they left the store two hours later with dozens of bags. On the way home, Michonne was fast asleep and as he glance over at her, he thought…. _this is the life._ **~*~*~***

Michonne have been smiling giddily non-stop for the past month since she learnt that she was having twins…a boy and a girl. She looked on as Rick standing halfway down the driveway, directing the delivery van reversing into the driveway. She was eager to see the cribs that they had picked out.

Rick had been reading a lot of baby books and had already begun to baby proof the house. The delivery company offered to deliver the crib already fully assembled but Rick declined. He was determined to mount them up himself as he wanted to experience all aspects of fatherhood in all of it glory. **~*~*~***

The evening was cool and breezy. Rick glanced back at Michonne who was standing under the shade of the trees looking on. The breeze gently caressed the hem of the white thin strapped dress she was wearing. The tiny buttons down the middle accentuated the perfect symmetry of her body.

Her hair was down and was swept over her right shoulder. One hand was on her hips whilst the other was protectively on her perfectly round 6 month old tummy. She was literally an angel to him. He could feel the babies inside of her.

They were holding hands and sleeping. Suddenly his mind stretched to the immediate future after their birth. Michonne's tumour had stopped growth and although she was in excellent health it was not gone.

Despite walking the earth for several centuries and having vast experience in everything ten times over he was surprisingly and genuinely afraid. He shook off and focused his attention to the delivery men offloading the truck. **~*~*~***

Michonne walked up behind Rick and slid her hands around his waist. He caressed her arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. The babies are quiet. I think they are sleeping."

Rick pulled away and looked at her.

"You could sense that?!"he whispered urgently.

"Yes! Why?"

"Because they are sleeping!"

She covered her mouth in disbelief.

"I have a connection with them…just like you! I have a connection with our babies!"

Rick hugged her.

"This is surreal. I didn't know what to expect. This is new to me."

"This is new to me too! It feels great."

One of the men came up to them.

"Where do you want these cribs Mr Grimes?"

"This way."

The men followed them and fifteen minutes later they were watching the van drive away. Michonne kissed her husband.

"I'm going to make some sandwiches for me to munch on while you work on the cribs."

"But what about me?"

She cheekily walked away from him.

"What about you? I'm the one eating for not two but three now. Besides don't worry. When you're done you will be munching on something but it wouldn't be sandwiches."

A wickedly delicious grin spread across Rick's face and he walked quickly behind her. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. **~*~*~***

Michonne was only a couple of steps infront of Rick as she caressed her tummy. She felt so much love from her unborn children. Suddenly, they began to move and a chill ran down her spine. Then she felt a presence up ahead….in the house. **~*~*~***

Rick felt the presence at the same time Michonne stopped moving towards the house. She looked back at him.

"There's someone in the house."

Her eyes were searching his. He was instantly at her side.

"Did you see anyone?"

She shook her head as she looked down at her belly. She looked back up to him.

"No. I…I…I felt a presence. The babies moved. I think they were trying to warn me."

She grabbed Rick's hand.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I felt the presence too. It's one of my people."

She looked back at the house.

"What do they want?"

"Let's go find out."

He took her hand and they walked to the house. **~*~*~***

The house was quiet as they walked through and it filled Michonne with dread. One hand was protectively over her belly and the other was holding on to Rick tight. The twins were still moving around and she was still feeling the presence. Unable to stand the eeriness anymore, she screamed out.

"I know you're here! I can feel you!"

They were standing in the living room.

"Come out! Now!"

A tall man suddenly appeared on the back patio. He was looking directly at them. Michonne stepped closer to Rick and the twins grew quiet. After a minute of looking at each other, they went outside. **~*~*~***

When they reached to the patio, the man's back was turned to them. He was looking over the pond with his hand clamped firmly behind his back. Michonne felt the negative energy that this visitor was emitting.

It was nothing that she had ever felt in her life. It was frightening. The babies were dead quiet. She could also feel the tension in Rick's arms muscles and she looked at him. His face was dark…eyes squinting critically and his jaw clenched.

She flashed back to Rick telling her that an immortal visited them previously and offered congratulations on his wedding and his impending baby. She also remembered him mentioning that their union, while not unheard of is seriously frowned upon.

He didn't seem bothered by the last visitor but he is by this one. Clearly he is not welcomed here. Slowly, the man turned around and his eyes landed directly on her. He just blatantly stared at her.

The feeling of anxiety increased ten folds and the babies started moving around again. Instinctively, she started rubbing soothing circles on her belly and the man's eyes followed her hand movement.

The way he was looking at her was causing her extreme discomfort and she squeezed Rick's hand. The man saw it and he looked back at her. Feeling threatened, Michonne stepped partially behind Rick but she never let go of his hand. Gradually the babies calmed down and the stress literally cut itself in half.

"What are you doing here Peter?"

Rick's voice was a deep, menacing growl. It was the first time Peter looked at Rick since his arrival.

"I spoke to Silas. He said you are adjusting well to married life. He also said you were expecting a baby but it's not a baby. It's _babies_."

He stressed on the plural of the word. Michonne didn't like the tone of his voice and Rick cocked his head to the side.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I just came to see for myself."

"Why? You already know I'm breaking one of the rules of our world so why would you check up on me?"

Peter said nothing and Rick continued.

"It's not like you can actually do anything to me and I know that you are not stupid enough to go after my wife and my unborn children in any way."

"There is no need to get defensive Rick. I'm not here to harm you, your wife or your children."

"Because you know that would be a mistake right? You know what I am capable of. You know the lengths I will go to protect what is mine and the people I love."

The atmosphere between the two men could be cut with a knife. Peter wasn't an enemy per say but he wasn't a friend either

"Yes Rick. I know what you are capable of unleashing."

"Good."

Rick turned to Michonne, kissed her on the forehead and whispered.

"Go inside."

She looked up at him, eyes pleading with him to not do anything foolish.

"Everything will be fine."

"Ok."

She briefly looked at Peter as Rick loving caressed the twins. They moved briefly and calmed down again. She hurried inside. **~*~*~***

The second Michonne disappeared from sight he turned his attention to Peter. He tempered his rage for the sake of Michonne and the babies. He could feel them getting fussy at the exchange and atmosphere and they would have reacted to him.

He was taken aback by Michonne's connection to them even though it is not as strong or fully complete but it's getting there, after all she sensed that Peter was around. Now that she is gone and the twins are calm again he issued a stern warning.

"I don't know the real motive that you are here Peter but hear this…don't come back. EVER! You are not welcomed here. My family and I are not your concern not now or in the future. Don't send any of your lackeys either or you will not like the message they bring back to you. Is that clear?!"

Peter smiled. He looked over Rick's shoulder and Michonne was as expected looking at them.

"As you wish. You will never see me again."

Rick nodded and Peter turned to leave. Then he stopped and turned back to Rick.

"Congratulations on your marriage and your family Rick. I really mean that. You are lucky. She's a special woman."

With that he was gone, leaving Rick flabbergasted. **~*~*~***

Rick found Michonne sitting on the sofa waiting. She rushed to her feet and they embraced.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes."

Once she was seated again, he kneeled down in front of her and unbuttoned the middle of her dress. Tenderly, he touched her tummy and laughed.

"They are sleeping again."

Michonne brushed a few messy curls from his forehead.

"I know."

They kissed. **~*~*~***


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember Me – Chapter 11**

Since Peter's visit two days ago, Michonne caught Rick several times staring into the forest behind their home. It was as if he was looking for something or someone. He always sensed when she was coming up behind him and would turn and put on a brave smile. She had just woken up and looked out the window.

He was shirtless, standing at the edge of the river, pants folded up to his calves with feet in the water. She slipped on a pair of slacks and one of Rick's shirts and went out to meet him. He sensed her as usual but instead of turning around, he reached his hand backwards. She took it and hugged him from behind.

It was comical as she couldn't reach all the way to the front with her 5 month belly between them. They both laughed.

"Maybe you should come infront."

"No. Your back is warm and it feels so good."

She exhaled and the twins moved for a couple of minutes.

"See. They like it too."

Leaves fell all around them, caressing their bodies.

"Should I be worried?"

"About what?"

"Ever since Peter's visit, you've been alert, on edge. Am I in danger?"

"From Peter? No. Peter is a lot of things but he is not a fool."

"So what's wrong?"

Rick didn't respond right away. Then he turned around, intertwining his fingers in hers. He seemed to choosing his words carefully now.

"Since Peter's visit, something dawned on me. Everything is so fragile, so delicate. The trees, the animals, the earth, life itself...everything." He cupped her face. "But you Michonne…you are the most delicate thing of all and I will lose you one day."

Abruptly without warning, Rick started sobbing.

"I'm scared Michonne!"

She was taken aback at first. Rick seemed completely overwhelmed and broken. She hugged him as tight as she can. The twins moved as well, trying to comfort their father. She led him to the patio and when he sat down, she sat on his lap. He placed his hand on her tummy and the twins calmed down.

He apologized immediately for breaking down.

"Hey! You don't ever have to apologize to me for how you feel." She kissed him.

"I know that you're scared. I am too. That is why we will make every minute count. When the babies come, no matter what happens after, we will live life to the fullest. Promise me that."

"I promise." He paused. "You know if I could give you my immortality I would. In a heartbeat."

She smiled.

"But we wouldn't be who we are...would be?"

Rick cocked his head slightly.

"Us coming together gave us the greatest gift we both hoped for. I became a mother…something I thought would never ever happened and you found your soulmate."

"I did find my soulmate."

She started to tear up.

"I will die knowing that I had the best friend….the best lover….the best husband who took care of me and protected me till my last breath but most of all I will die knowing that I gave my children the best father. Someone who will guide and protect them like he did me. I don't want to die. I want to see my children take their first step and say their first word. I want my son to tell me about the girl in school he likes and my daughter tell you about her first kiss."

Rick's eyes bulged open and Michonne giggled through her tears.

"I want to see them on their graduation day. I want to give our son tips on how to woo the woman of his dreams and hear complaints from our daughter that you stalked her on her first date. I want to see your face when our daughter's boyfriend comes to you to ask for her hand in marriage and I want to bawl my eyes out when our son said that his girlfriend said "Yes!"

Michonne looked thoughtful.

"And after many years, when I have seen my grand and great grandchildren, I want to die in your arms Rick….an old wrinkly woman, with a head full of grey hair and no teeth looking up at my still ever so handsome husband. That's what I want."

She wiped away fresh tears from Rick's eyes.

"So even though I know I may not get to see those things, I will still die happy. You know why? Because I know that you will still make sure all these things happen when I'm gone."

Michonne smiled at him and Rick pulled her in, kissing her deeply.

"I am the luckiest man alive." He whispered gently.

He caressed her tummy.

"And you two have the best mummy ever!"

They moved around concurring. **~*~*~***

Rick admired Michonne devouring a healthy plate of steamed fish and vegetable. They were sitting on the bed and she was propped up against large pillows. She was wearing one of Rick's white shirts and red cotton underwear. She licked her fingers and he chuckled.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I like watching you eat."

"I'm hungry all the time."

"You're eating for yourself and two others."

She opened the shirt and rubbed her tummy.

"We really have to start thinking about names for the twins."

"I am thinking about Aya for our daughter and Roman for our son."

Michonne leaned back and squint at his suggestions.

"How about Jamie for the girl and Grayson for the boy?"

Rick's eyes lit up for the name Jamie."

"I like Jamie but not too keen on Grayson."

"Ok."

They thought some more. They went back and forth for about half an hour and still they weren't any closer to finding the perfect names for the twins.

"Don't worry. We still have more time."

"I know."

Rick took the plate to the kitchen and they cuddled in bed.

"I can't wait to see them."

"I wonder who they would look like. You, me or both."

"They would be perfect either way….just like their mother."

Michonne tears up. **~*~*~***

 _ **Two months later…..**_

Michonne is now seven months pregnant. Rick had just returned home from dropping Sasha, Andrea and Maggie off at the airport. They had spent the last three weeks with them. The twins moved constantly knowing their aunties were around and it caused her some fatigue and discomfort.

During their visit, the house was full of laughter as they stayed up late at night watching Netflix and eating junk food. Michonne was envious that she couldn't partake in the spicy food like Chilly beef and tacos. However, Rick spoiled her with her favourite craving of the hour – Cashew Chicken in Sweet and Sour Plum Sauce.

They laughed and giggled whole night and slept most of the day. Two weeks into their visit, Michonne decided to put her house in order. She brought out the papers for the Orphanage and the acres of land. As expected, the girls were shock by the distance Rick had gone to fulfil all her dreams before she died.

For the past two weeks, after all the joy and laughter that they had, they had forgotten that she was living on borrowed time. They hugged Michonne and they all cried. They were unaware that Rick himself was observing them quietly from the back patio. A small tear escaped his eyes.

Afterwards, Michonne announced that she was giving them Power of Attorney over different aspect of the project to be started. Given her accounting background, Michonne gave Sasha authority over the financial management of everything.. She would deal with the payment of contractors and the buying of all the construction materials.

She would also be in charge of the disbursement of funds for the refurbishment of St Wilson's Orphanage. Maggie and Andrea will have the authority to deal with everything else like screening and hiring of staff, be liaisons to other Orphanages that are filled to capacity and easing their burdens.

They would also have access to Rick's contacts in government and non-governmental organisation working to get children off the street. She knows that it would be a lot of responsibilities and assured them that she wouldn't be disappointed if they refused. They were offended that she would think that they would and willingly accepted.

She cried and thanked them profusely. Hearing the good news, Rick contacted his attorney who promised to have the necessary paper drawn up and sent to them. Michonne felt complete. She had a loving family around her. It was more than she could ask for.

When he returned from the airport, he brought with him a huge bouquet with all of her favourite flowers and two baskets of fruits. After giving her a foot massage, he drew her a bubble bath. She has become quite shy about him seeing her naked as she was very self conscious about her bodily changes at this advance stage of pregnancy.

She was still unsure of herself. He sat down on the bed and she stood in front of him. Slowly and gently, he started disrobing her. Slipping down both shoulders, he released her full beautiful brown breast bursting with milky nourishment and she trembled. He kissed each breast gently and the robe softly slipped to the floor.

She was in her full glory. Her tummy was huge and perfectly rounded. He pulled her close and kissed his unborn babies. They moved briefly and fell quiet. He started kissing her belly in circles and his hand caressed her meaty thighs. It tickled her and she giggled. His lips moved to the sides that bore stretch marks.

When he kissed her, she flinched and pulled away slightly. He realised that this was the main point of her insecurity. Holding her firmly by her hips, he continued kissing each side until she no longer flinched or tried to move away. After a minute, she was completely at ease. He looked up and her eyes was closed, lips slightly opened.

He wanted her so badly at this point but it wasn't about him. He caressed her body until her body relaxed completely and fell into him. In a couple seconds, he stood up, rid himself of his own clothes and he engulfed her in his arms, their bodies pressed firmly together.

"You are the epiphany of perfection in any way."

His lips captured hers, the bubble bath long forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember Me - Chapter 12**

Rick sat next to Michonne massaging her base of her back. Dr Francois sat opposite them. He looked at the charts, then at Michonne and back at the charts again. He eyed Rick who was expressionless. He took at the charts again and pulled his chair closer to them.

"How are you feeling Michonne?"

"Good."

"Any aches or pains?"

"No."

"Headaches?"

"No."

"Tremors?"

"No."

"Nose bleeds?"

"No."

"Fainting?"

"No."

Any trouble at all?"

She shook her head. He looked at Rick and back at the charts again.

"Can I speak to you Rick? In private?"

Rick and Michonne looked at each other. He kissed her gently on the lips. They both know why the doctor was confused. He followed the doctor out of the room. Dr Francois paced the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Michonne's test results don't add up! It doesn't make sense!"

"What are you saying? Is the tumour gone?"

"Oh no! It's still there but it's not growing! It's not shrinking! It's…just…there."

Dr Francois genuinely seemed stressed and perplexed and he wished he could give him alittle insight as to why the tumour has stopped growing. The twins immortality is the reason for Michonne's good health and it's not something that he could just blurt out.

"But that is a good thing."

"Yes but science or medicine can't explain this. Michonne's pregnancy should have accelerated the growth of the tumours because of the extra hormones in her body. This isn't normal!"

"Well I don't know what to tell you."

"I have to study this."

Rick's eyes narrowed.

"I want to take a sample of the amniotic fluid."

Rick's face grew very dark.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please! This could be…."

Rick step sinisterly towards the doctor cornering him and his words trailed off.

"No one touches my wife! No one touches my babies! They are not experiments!"

Rick's voice was low and ominous and there was genuine fear in Dr Francois's eyes. Rick felt a rage burning inside of him, something that he felt only once before with the robbery. He tends to get animalistic whenever Michonne is threatened in any way, intentionally or not and now it was further amplified with the twins. Those are the three most important lives to him on the planet.

"Ok." The doctor said softly before slipping to the side and back into room.

Rick followed and Michonne immediately realized something went down. Gingerly she rose to her feet, looked between the men.

"Is everything okay?"

The doctor answered quickly.

"Yes. Everything is fine." He glanced at Rick and back at her. "Just keep doing whatever it is you're doing. See you in six weeks time."

The doctor smiled nervously. Rick stretched out his hand for her to hold. She took it and he led her out of the office. **~*~*~*~***

On the way home Rick was quiet.

"What's wrong?"

Instinctively, he reached over and placed one of his hands on her swollen belly, keeping the other on the steering wheel. His hands were so warm. She placed both hands over his.

"I think we need a new doctor."

"Why? What happened outside?"

He hesitated before responding.

"He wanted to take a sample from you, from the babies to study."

In responds, she gripped his hand tight.

"I made it abundantly clear that that is never going to happen. No one is gong to touch the three of you for any experiment."

"Ok."

"I don't trust him. He was way too fascinated and I have lived long enough to know that people like doctors and scientists let curiosity get the better of them and become unethical and cause plagues and pandemics in their pursuit of science." He glanced at her. "I don't want to have to murder Carol's friend…because I will."

Michonne said nothing. She knows Rick will kill any and everyone to protect his family. She rubbed his hands to calm him down, which it did. He glanced at her again.

"I know Carol is afraid of flying but do you think she can come to over for the birth?"

"She didn't come for the wedding but I think she will come for the birth if I ask her."

"Ok. We just have to figure out a reason why we were not using Dr Francois."

"I'll just tell her that I prefer someone who's close to me to deliver the babies. She'll understand."

He smile.

"You know...if she sees my charts she would have the same confusion as Dr Francois."

"True but I trust her more to respect our wishes than Francois."

She nodded in agreement.

"She would. I'll call her as soon as we reach home." **~*~*~*~***

Rick watched as Michonne fussed over her clothes. They were getting ready to attend their first Lamaze class. She had tried on several pieces of clothing and none of them seem to fit to her liking. She was on the verge of tears.

"None of these fit!"

He slipped in behind her and held her against him. They looked into the mirror.

"Hey…it's alright. They are not supposed to fit."

Their fingers intertwined.

"The only thing that fits me are your shirts."

"So wear it. It's your right!"

"I'm going to need one of your sweat pants too."

He grinned, ushering her to sit down on the bed as he disappeared in their walk in closet. He brought out a handful of selections and held them up one by one until they found a combination that she liked. Forty five minutes later, they were walking into the Paul De Silva Maternity Centre. Rick felt her nervousness through her hands.

They spoke to the receptionist and were directed to a large double door three doors down. They pushed the door and were stunned. There were no less than 15 couples in the room. There was old, young and middle age couples. A middle age woman came up to them.

"This is your first baby, isn't it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

The woman laughed.

"Hi. My name is Margaret. I'm the teacher. You can have a seat anywhere you like."

They walked around a few couple to find a spot between a mature and young couple. Rick laid out the mat and the birthing pillow and gently helped Michonne down on it. He sat behind her. Margaret walked to the front of the class.

"Hi! Welcome to my class called 'Daddy, Mommy and Me'. Today we're just going to start with the basic as I know some of you are first time parents."

Several people nodded confirming her words. She pulled out a life size doll drawing giggles from several people including Michonne. She sat down on the ground and place the doll between her legs.

"So….contrary to popular belief, dads have a very important role in his wife, girlfriend or fiancée's life and that of their unborn child. We give birth to the child but it is the fathers' duty to make sure that the journey to giving birth is as smooth as possible for his spouse."

She asked all the ladies to sit between their partner's legs which they did.

"Now…I want the men to take the heel of their hand and press it gently at the base of the partner's spine."

She demonstrated on the doll in front of her. Seconds later, there were collective groans around the room from all the ladies.

"See? Feels good…doesn't it?"

"Yes!"

Margaret continued instructing.

"Continue pressing and with the same amount of pressure move your hand in a circular motion."

They did what they were told and the moans got louder.

"Now ladies, reach forward and grab your feet as far as you can."

They complied and all of a sudden loud farts could be heard all around them. The room fell quiet and the ladies watched each other mortified. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing simultaneously and boisterously. Michonne looked back at Rick and his head was thrown back, roaring with laughter, tears rolling down his eyes. **~*~*~*~*~***

The first lesson certainly broke the ice in the class. They were on a five minute break and everyone was chatting with each other. Rick had briefly stepped away to get her a glass of water. The wife of the mature couple next to her reached over.

"Hi. I'm Patty."

"I'm Michonne."

They shook hands.

"Is this your first baby?"

Michonne smiled shyly.

"Babies!"

Patty gasped.

"Really? Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! You?"

"Our third!"

"And you came to every Lamaze class?"

"Yes! It's a great place to meet people."

Rick returned and sat down.

"Congratulation!"

Rick looked at her puzzled.

"Twins!"

"Oh! Thank you!"

He affectionately rubbed Michonne's tummy.

"I can't wait to meet them."

Patty took out a picture from her purse and showed it to them. It was Patty's and her husband Mark first two children, 13 year old Ann and 11 year old Dave.

"Have you all thought about names for the twins?"

"We talked about some but haven't settled on anything yet."

"Well, we're having another girl and we plan to name her Suzie."

Just then Margaret walked back into the room to continue their session. **~*~*~*~***

Michonne slept all the way home in the car. Once home he gently picked her up and carried her inside and put her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and after taking a quick bath, slipped in behind her. Instinctively, she turned around and buried her face into his chest and pressed her body into him. The babies moved as he kissed her forehead and they all fell asleep.


End file.
